


Hólmganga

by Shewiththehazeleyez



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative unvierse, Fluff and Angst, Injury Recovery, M/M, Norse myths and a butchering of old norse life, Throw out all the canon, an attempt at a devious plot, asgard trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewiththehazeleyez/pseuds/Shewiththehazeleyez
Summary: When Steve is injured bad enough that human means and time won't fix Thor brings him to Asgard to be healed. Thor on one hand is glad to finally be able to show Steve his world, but is grieved that it is under such circumstances. Steve meanwhile just wants to heal so he doesn't feel so useless. But as they wait together for Steve to be healed they find that they might have more trouble than just Steve's injuries.





	1. Date night is runied

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year have the start of this trash fic :)  
> As usual it's not betaed so if there is anything glaring wrong lemme know and I'll fix it

In an ironic twist of fate, Steve Rogers finds his own shield slammed into his face. The crunch of the cartilage in his nose makes him grimace at the unpleasant sound.

“Älskling?” His opponent asks, but Steve just sweeps his feet from underneath him. Thor hits the practice mat with a solid thump and an ‘ompf’. Thor grins up at him and Steve grins back down at him. “Time?” Steve asks.

“Aye.” Thor picks himself and then gestures at Steve’s nose. Steve nods and Thor tenderly takes his chin in one hand and then yanks Steve’s nose back into place. Steve grunts at the sharp pain, but it fades quickly. Thor bends down slightly and places a gentle kiss onto it and Steve fights down the urge to chase after him when he leans back.

“Do you wish to continue Steven?” Steve glances over at the clock on the wall. It read 4:24 and Steve shook his head. “No, it’s getting close to our reservation time. We should start getting ready.” Thor’s face lit up.

“Ah yes! I have almost forgotten that it is date night! Your prowess has a way of stripping thoughts from a man’s mind.” Thor’s smile turned slightly more sinful than cheerful and his hands slide down and grip Steve’s ass. Steve could feel the red starting to make its way up his neck and onto his cheeks. Thor’s grin turns even more scandalous. He pulls Steve closer to him and presses their fronts together. Steve can feel the hardening press of Thor’s member against his own and slowly a grin begins to spread across his own face to match Thor’s. He shifts his legs to allow Thor to step more closely into Steve’s space. Steve entwines his hands through Thor’s hands and brings his face towards his.

“Captain Rogers, as you pointed out earlier you are approaching the time for your reservation.” JARVIS voice cuts through the air and Steve lets out a huff of disappointment. Thor just grins and steps out of Steve’s grasp. Thor strutted away from Steve and as much as he hated Thor being out of his grasp, _damn_ did he love watching Thor’s glutes; Steve followed knowing that he should in fact take a shower so that he did not offend anyone with his stench. Approaching the shower he shed his workout grimacing as he felt the peel of his clothes coming off his skin. The cool bite of the air on his sweaty skin was a relief though. Faintly he heard the squeak of the taps turning on. He grinned to himself and padded softly into the showers. Thor stood under the showerhead his hair up into a loose bun. His back was turned to Steve and he grinned to himself as he quickly slide up behind Thor behind him. Slowly he dragged his hands down Thor’s back and then over his hips almost, but not quite brushing his dick. Thor grasped his hands and twisted around to face Steve. He had a large grin is face, not seeming to mind that now his hair was getting wet.

“My, my Steven what is with bold attitude of yours?” Thor asked. His own hands laced behind Steve to pull him more under the stream of the water. Steve himself shrugged unsure of where this bold attitude came from himself. Despite the few months that they have been together, Steve still hesitated when it came to the more _intimate_ sides of the relationship.  Years of only having only Bucky as his only close friend and no real romantic relationship to ever speak off often left him wrong footed when it came to his and Thor’s relationship. Lately though he had felt more bold and sure of himself. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he pat Thor’s firm chest. Thor’s smile softened to something tenderer and he reached behind him to grab the loofa he gently scrubbed down Steve’s body. Together they washed each other’s bodies and Steve felt his heart swell up with love and what might some could only see as this giant, dumb blonde, who couldn’t possibly be capable of doing anything-gentle movements tenderly washing his lover.

“Sirs, it is approaching the time of 4:30. Given the time for ‘getting ready’ and the current traffic speeds, I would advise you to cease your shower.” JARVIS’ cool voice once again cut through their growing tension, Steve, and Thor quickly broke apart from each other. Thor grinned at Steve and he grinned back.

“Perhaps I should step over into another shower stream.” Steve glanced over at one of the few showerheads that dotted the walls of the room. Thor stepped back out of the water.

“Nay, I have finished. I shall give you space to let you finish. I shall meet you back up our suite yes?” Steve only nodded and watched Thor strut away. Steve felt a quirk of his lips as he watched Thor’s tight ass walk away from him. The thunder god had no shame. Something Steve both adored and was embarrassed by. Thor turned and gave Steve one last sultry look before the door slide shut behind him. Steve briefly thought about following Thor, but then the he thinks about the sweat that cakes his body and decides that just to stay in the shower instead.

                                                                   *-*-*

“Thor!” Steve hollers, “We have to go!” He straightness up from where he was tying his shoes and stares down the hall where Thor has been fussing with his hair for a while now because _the gel Steven the gel_. He hears a clatter coming from their bedroom and hears Thor shut the door. Grabbing his wallet and keys, he turns to see Thor striding toward him, hair slicked back, and Rangers jersey straining over his buff shoulder. Steve wasn’t that much of a fan of hockey, but if it meant that he got to see Thor in a jersey and got to cuddle up to him in the cold arena he would get behind Thor’s love for it one hundred percent.

“JARVIS? Can you summon the car and elevator please?”

 “Already done Captain Rogers. Given the time Prince Thor was taking with his hair I took the liberty to summon both.” The elevator doors opened with a soft ding and Thor chuckled.

 “Ah, but JARVIS it takes time to give the people that they want!” Here he struck a majestic pose and winked at Steve who just rolled his eyes and walked into the elevator.

“I’m leaving without you.” He called over his shoulder and heard Thor let out a squawk of protest as he jogged into the elevator. Thor mock glared down at him.

“You cannot have a date night if you are the only one going Steven.” Steve grinned and pulled Thor closer using the loops on his jeans. He leaned up and when their mouths were just barely apart, he whispered.

“Maybe I was planning on my secret lover who has even more luscious hair than you.” Thor growled and brought their lips together. Steve grinned at Thor’s indignation. He gave Thor a quick peck on the lips and pulled away as the door opened into the garage with a soft ding. They have just stepped out into the car when the Avengers siren goes off. They both stare at each other and Steve sees Thor glance at the car before glancing up at the flashing lights on the ceiling. Steve just grabs Thor’s hand and pulls him back to the elevator.

“What is the situation JARVIS?” Steve asks, mind already racing through who can and cannot be contacted on short notice. Bruce is away with doctors without borders, Clint is in Manhattan, but it is a gamble if he would even wake up for the alarm, Natasha is… _somewhere_ and Rhodey is in D.C schmoozing all the politicians and Tony was the only readily available and he was on a date with Pepper.

“There appears to be massive beasts roaming through Prospect Park Sirs.” The elevator doors opened to the gear room and Steve immediately rushed to get dressed while Thor fetched his hammer.

“Explain JARVIS.” Thor commands as he strides over to Steve, his shield in hand. Steve manages a smile as he wiggles into the tight bodysuit.

“There are reports of giant mosquitoes, snakes, rhinos, and geese currently wandering around the park. There have been no reports of any animal related injuries, but there has been reports of human stampedes and several vehicle accidents in the rush to leave the park.” There is a slight pause and then, “it is also currently trending on twitter under the hashtag screw animal control, call the Avengers.” Here JARVIS pulls up a holographic screen and a vast amount of tweets flash across. Steve also chokes on his own spit, because holy shit JARVIS had not been kidding when he said that the animals were giant. The mosquitoes were easily the size of a small Volkswagen bug and the snakes looked to be the size and circumference of an underground sewage pipe. Steve and Thor started at each other in shock, and not a little bit of horror. Thor looked at one of the pictures of the snakes and said, “I like snakes, but those remained me off Jörmungandr.” Steve sent Thor a look who explained, “Jörmungandr is one of Loki’s children, when he releases his tail the whole world will end. It’s very complicated I’ll explain later.” Steve just blinked and resumed putting on his uniform. There were times that Steve forgot that he was currently dating an Old Norse deity. This was not one of those times. JARVIS cut in and said, “Sir is currently calling. Should I put him up?”

“Yes, JARVIS put him up.” Steve grabbed his shield from Thor and started to walk to the quinjet.

“Spangles! Point Break! Where are you I have been trying to herd these foul fowl for ten minutes now!” Tony’s aggrieved face appeared in the air. Thor replied

“We are on our way my friend though I do not know what our dear captain has for a plan.” Steve hit the button to shut the door on the quinjet and felt it shudder and then rise in the air.

“There must be some point of origin from where they’re coming from. Could you have JARVIS run a scan for us?”

“Certainly sir.”

“Has Clint shown up Tony?” Steve askes and Tony nods looking aggrieved.

“Yeah, but he dropped his hearing aids somewhere and he can’t find them. Plus he showed up in a t-shirt and Hawaiin shorts.” Steve fought the urge to face palm. Thor just chuckled and Steve elbowed him.

“Sorry to interrupt Sirs, but the point of origin for these creatures seems to be Duck Island. There is a strange energy there and the animals have not moved far from the origin. I would create the hypothesis that we can return the animals through the energy, close it and all shall be well.”

“Thank you JARVIS. Alright so, our plan shall be the simple. Tony I want you to go to that energy source and start identifying ways to shut it down. Me, Thor and Hawkeye will herd the animals as best we can to get them to return to the portal.” He fiddled with one strap on his gloves. He felt the quinjet settle down on the ground. The doors slide open and Thor and Steve stepped out just in time for a misquote to go buzzing by. Steve made a loud sound of discontent and Thor just went ‘well then’. Clint strode up to them in the flashiest shorts that Steve had ever seen and a raggedy t-shirt that simply said ‘Coffee. I need’ on it.  He signed

 _“Hello, Clint. Lose your hearing aids again?”_ Clint grinned, shrugged and signed,

 _“Possibly. Might have left them in Brussels.”_ Steve just grinned and gestured out the animals.

 _“Ready?”_ Clint just shrugged and wandered off swinging his bow at several geese who here easily the size of great danes. The geese squawked and moved toward a larger clump of geese who were pecking at the ground. Thor turned to Steve and pointed upward. “I shall go bring down the geese in the sky. I shall be back soon.” He gave Steve a quick peck on the lips and then shoot into the sky. Steve grinned before turning and setting off at a jog at herd of rhinos. There was a slight crackle over the comms and Tony came on the line. “So I found the energy. It’s just this…swirling, portal thing. It’s flat too I can fly over it and-” There is a strangle sound on the radio and Steve goes,

“Tony-“

“I’m fine. It’s just a mamba just came through and I might have shit my pants.”  All Steve thinks is a _fucking mamba_ before one of the rhino turns and looks at him side eye and Steve pauses. He knows rhinos are large animals, but these are abnormally large. At least the size of the front of a semi.

“JARVIS?” He asks, “What is the average size of a rhino?”

“The average weight of a rhino depends on the species. These rhinos appear to be of species Ceratotherium simum or the white rhinoceros and their average weight is 5,100 lbs or two and half tons. They average speed is thirty five miles per hour.” Steve resists the urge to gulp in fear. _Okay,_ he thinks¸ _just have to herd them towards Tony. Shouldn’t be too hard._ He hears geese honk overhead and looks up too see the large geese fly overhead and Thor goes zooming after them. When Steve looks back down some of the rhinos have turned and looked at him with seeming suspicion in their eyes. Steve shifts and brings his shield in front of him. Call him crazy, but Steve would rather not have one of those pointed horns going into him. He takes a step into towards the rhinos and one of them stamps and snorts at Steve. Steve freezes and past the herd, Steve watches Clint go riding by on a mosquito. Steve has a brief moment of an intense _what the fuck,_ but then another rhino stamps and draws Steve’s attention back the giant rhinos in front of him. He takes another step toward them and they all seem to shift with him. Slowly he takes another and they shift again. They do this dance for a while, all seems well until suddenly, one snorts, and then suddenly they are charging. Steve thinks _oh, shit_ before turning and yelling

“Tony! I could use a lift out of here please!” There is a crunching sound and then Tony’s voice comes through with a strangled “give me a minute.” The ground rumbles beneath him and Steve doesn’t dare look behind him. Just as he about to call out to Thor one of the rhinos slams into him. He goes flying into the air and hits the dirt hard; rolling out of the way, he just misses one the rhino’s feet go as they go charging by. Rolling onto his knees, he moves to get on his feet and run when a rhino slams into him once again. Something in his chest cracks and what little breath he had is once more lost. Vaguely he hears his teammates call out his name, but he is too busy being tossed around like a ragdoll. A foot slams onto his leg and lets out a yell when it’s snapped. Struggling he covers his head and tries to think of some plan other than simply ride it out, but underneath the onslaught of the feet of the rhinos and comes up with nothing. He suddenly becomes aware of the stench of the animals and the grit of the dirt, and the tight burning pain that occurs all over his body. The slamming of feet against his back pushes him firmly into the ground and he just…can’t bring himself to push himself back up. The air crackles around him and his hair stands on end before there is a crack in the air and the smell of charred flesh hits his nose. He hears a faint “Steven!” but all he can do is twitch his fingers. He feels hands on his body as he is rolled over, and he thinks briefly that he can feel all of his broken bones, being rubbed together. Trying to focus on the golden vision before him fails. His vision is blurry, and he knows that Thor is talking to him, but all that he can hear is the pounding of his own heart in his ears. His head lolls back and he slips blissfully away.


	2. A Dramatic Return to Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: Date night is ruined and Steve gets an interesting view of some unusually large rhinos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. has it even been two weeks yet? Who knows. Time is an illusion. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or gave kudos
> 
> This chapter was brought to you by the following text conversation:  
> -How do you say *spoiler*, but like medically?   
> ~What happenened to this guy like jeez that's a lot of bodily damage  
> -LOL
> 
> SIDE NOTE: Thor uses the word älskling and unless google translate is lying to me it means darling

As Thor flew through the air chasing the geese, he almost giggled at the absurdity of it. When he swore to defend Midgard from any evil, he did not think that it would mean from protecting it from overly large geese. However, the most danger that a citizen would come from these geese was some nasty bites. _Although_ , Thor mused, _I suppose they could swallow a baby if they were so inclined._   The rumble of hooves from below interrupted the peace of his flight.  Thor’s eyes darted below him to see the cause. The herd of rhinos that Steve had been trying to herd had begun to stampede. He heard Steve yell for assistance and Tony response had Thor torn between helping his lover or his teammate. Suddenly there was a large laser blast from Tony’s area and loud thump indicated that Tony might be in trouble, but when Thor heard Steve cry in pain, he knew where he needed to go. Slinging mjölnir to the right he zoomed back to where he last saw Steve. There was now a large cloud of dust gathering in the air and Thor fought the urge to cough even in the air. Desperately he scanned the air for any sign of Steve in the gray mass of bodies running across the ground, but he could not see the bright colors of Steve’s uniform anywhere. He lands on the ground with enough force to crack the ground. Down on the ground Thor’s nose was assaulted by the sweaty stench of the rhino’s bodies as they charged past him.

“Steve!” Thor yelled frantically. Only the pounding of hooves was his answer. Desperately his eyes scanned the herd trying to find Steve. One of the rhinos skidded to a stop in front of Thor. It’s ears flicked back and forth. Thor lifted his hammer glaring at it. If he was going to have to fight, a dumb rhino then by the Norn Thor will fight the damn rhino. It charges at him and Thor barely manages to sidestep as it charges past. Air rushes past him and Thor’s hair whips around him. Then Thor is slammed in the back. He goes flying into the air, but he manages to twist and lands shakily on his feet. The ground shaking alerts him to another charging rhino whirling sharply he swings his hammer and it collides with a meaty thunk into the rhino’s shoulder. The rhino bellows and stumbles away from Thor. Thor debated about counting the fight against this rhino, but he quickly remembers Steve, goes running back to the edge of the herd, and scans once the edges again. Finally, _finally_ he sees Steve just in time to see be trampled under the feet of a rhino. Thor’s visions blurs at the edges. An intense feeling of panic over Thor. _No¸_ Thor thinks, _I cannot lose him. I will not lose him._ Something erupts within Thor and the air becomes charged, and he feels the lightning thrum through his veins.

“Steven!” He screams and the lightning is unleashed. Lightning leaps from Thor and dances from one rhino to the other. The smell of burnt flesh almost sends Thor back into old memories, but he forced them aside as he slides on his knees nest to his lover. He almost whimpers at the sight of a bruised and bloodied figure that is normally a vibrant man. Gently he rolls him over

“Come on älskling open your eyes.” Thor pleaded gently cupping Steve’s face. Steve appears to make a valiant effort to focus on Thor, but he just sighs and goes in Thor’s arms. Thor’s heart shattered in his chest and he yelled out,

“Heimdall!” Blessedly the bridge opened immediately and Thor clung desperately to Steve as they hurtled through the dazzling lights. They landed roughly in the room and Thor heard Heimdall move quickly to their side. Thor’s hand trembled as gently touched wiped dust from Steve’s face.

“My Prince, we must get him to the healers quickly now.” Thor looked up at Heimdall who stared back calmly. He barely nodded before Heimdall rose gracefully and strode away to grab one of the gunneries that they kept stashed away for this very reason. Thor’s focus was brought sharply back to Steve when he coughed violently into wakefulness.

“Steve! Steve I’m here, breathe älskling breathe.” Steve’s eyes darted frantically around him before finally meeting Thor’s. Thor attempted to grin at him, but felt the corners of his lips twitch, but failed to raise up into a reassuring smile.

“Captain breathe slowly. We’re going to move you onto a gunnery and get you some help alright?” Heimdall’s smooth voice drew their attention away from each other. Steve made to stand up, but Thor gently pushed him back down.

“We shall move you alright?” Thor spoke softly, but Steve just stared at him with panic on his face. Heimdall shifted so that he was near Steve’s feet and Thor moved so that he could easily lift Steve from the shoulders. Meeting eyes with Heimdall, he nodded once, and together they lifted Steve gently onto the gunnery. Steve gave a pained whimper. Thor just shushed him, gave the gunnery a push and watched it rise into the air and be whisked away. Thor felt his heart go with him and raised his hammer to fly after him. A touch on his shoulder made him pause.  

“You should know that the animals have disappeared. Your teammates are worried, but say that your Captain shall well taken care of with you.” Heimdall’s eye grew distant in the way that signaled that he was seeing something far away

“The healers have begun to treat the captain. I shall let you go.” Thor gave a thankful nod at watcher and swung his hammer and off he flew. The glittering city greeted Thor and normally the sight of his home world would have filled him with joy, but now with his lover laying in the hospital wing he couldn’t find the joy in it that he normally did. He saw people wave up at him, and saw a guard send up the flag that signaled his return to Asgard. Weaving through the buildings he finally landed on the balcony to the hospital wing. At the sound of a pained scream, he dropped mjölnir on the ground and sprinted into the room.

“Prince Thor!” An apprentice healer threw his hands up to stop Thor from barging into the surgery room. Thor made a spluttering noise and gestured at the room where another pain-filled sound came from.

“I know you are worried, but if you go barging in there now you could distract the healers and put him in more danger. Please sit. The healer will come out when everything is done.” The apprentice gestured at one of the chairs. Thor looked at him and then at the chair. He could feel his face fall. The apprentice’s face softened at Thor’s distress.

“He was gravely injured, but the healers are doing everything they can and he will pull through. Now please, sit, wait and we will get you when everything is done with. Okay?” The apprentice gently rested a hand on Thor’s shoulder. Thor plopped down in the chair and it creaked ominously before settling. The apprentice gave him one last reassuring squeeze before hurrying into another room as someone called weakly for water. Thor’s head fell into his hands and he let out a sigh. To just think that only a couple of hours ago Steve and him had been planning on leaving for one of their date nights. He had been so excited to go out, to see Steve blush at all the stares as they went, and the stubborn determination to ignore the whispers and to act like nothing was bothering him. Thor had wanted to watch Steve shiver in the rink and then Thor could use it as an excuse to cuddle with him. But, now here he sat waiting to hear the news on how his lover’s health fared. He started at door that hide Steve and the healers. He went to run his hand through his hair, but it was caught on the gel that still remained in his hair. Sighing he stood up and detached his cloak. Wandering over he picked up his beloved hammer and starred out at the city. Sunlight warmed him and he closed his eyes and just basked. He did not know how long he stood there but when a gentle cough drew his attention, he turned around to see the healer standing there. Though her hands were clean Thor could see blood around her cuffs.

“How is he?” Thor asked. The healer hesitated and shifted on her feet. Thor felt his stomach go straight to his feet before the healer smiled reassuringly.

“He will live.” Thor sighed in relief, but brought his attention back to the healer as she continued to speak.   

“I’m afraid that it will be a painful recovery though. He has suffered a severe head trauma, hemorrhaging in his left leg from where shards of his tibia pierced the blood vessels. He also will be suffering from pneumothorax from where his ribs were broken and as a result has some internal bleeding in the abdominal cavity as well. However, I am most worried about is his lumbar vertebrae. I cannot tell for sure, but it could be possible that he may be paralyzed from the waist down. However, he may not be. Spines are a tricky thing.” Thor could feel his jaw hanging open at the laundry list of injuries that Steve had.

“The serum-“ He started before choking up “-he was injected by some special serum it gives him greater a healing ability will that affect it?” The healer nodded.

‘Yes, we noticed that. His tibia had already started to heal incorrectly. I am afraid we had to re-break it. I will need to know all the information about this so that we may care for him. Is there any information that you can give us?” Thor wracked his brain for any information. In his jumbled brain, he could only remember the bare basics. He struggled to think of anything that would actually help the healer instead of saying roughly seventy years ago my stupidly reckless lover signed up for an experiment that may have killed him. Eventually his brain alighted on one fact.

“His metabolism burns through everything faster when injured. He needs to eat a lot or his body will start to cannibalize itself.” Thor could remember when they had experienced this. They had been fighting Dooms robots for over seven hours. Though not partially deadly, there were many of them and all of them had accumulated many a cuts and bruises. After the bots had been shut down, the fight had lasted for fourteen hours and Thor remembered when the fervent energy that had kept them going had finally left Steve and watched him collapsed. His body having used up so much energy that he just started to enter the first stage of starvation.  The healer nodded thankfully at him.

“Thank you for that. I will make sure he is provided the proper nutrients. Do you have any questions?”

“Can I see him?” Thor almost hated the plaintive tone that his voice took on, but instantly decided that he did not care. She smiled and nodded.

“He is asleep right now, but he should wake up soon. Be mindful though that he may be confused on awakening.” Thor just nodded, gave a quite thank you to the doctor and hurried as quickly as he could into Steve’s room. The room was dark save the gentle light from the holograms that projected Steve’s vitals into the air. Thor glanced at them briefly before settling down in the chair. Steve lay there face in an unusual stillness from the way he normally slept. His face was wane, his cheekbones and eye sockets dark and sunken in. The bruises on his face were already a dark green and yellow. Smaller nicks that Thor could see already looked almost healed over. Thor’s gaze worked his way down Steve’s body noting the bandages wrapped around his torso and the splint that his leg was in. Thor threaded their fingers gently together and settled in for a long night. At some point, he must have dozed off because he awoke to a gentle knock at the door. Lifting his head off the bed, he rubbed at a kink in his neck. Deity he may be, but he could still get a sore neck. The knock came again and Thor glanced over as Steve shifted. He looked like he had fallen into a more natural sleep, which Thor was glad off, but if he didn’t answer that door before Steve actually woke up. Opening the door Thor was almost surprised to see his mother standing there.

“Mother,” Thor said. “There was no need for you to come down here.” Frigga just smiled at him.

“Oh my golden boy. When I heard the news that you had arrived on Asgard I was so happy that you had returned home. Then I heard that the mortal Captain of yours was whisked away to the medical wing I knew it was not a happy return.” Her face became concerned. “How is he?”

“He is…healing. The healers are optimistic that all will be well and so am I.” Thor stated. His mother just gave him a searching look and asked quietly.

“Are you?” Thor just grinned mischievously at her.

“When am I not mother?”  She just hummed at him, before her face became grave.

“Heimdall told me that the foes you were fighting vanishing soon after you left. I attempted to divine who created them, but found my sight clouded.” Her face screwed up in frustration and Thor felt his eyebrows raise in surprise. It took impressive magic for somebody to obscure his mother’s magic.

“I want you to be careful my son. Watch over your mortal. Many are not happy that you have chosen to take him as a lover. Watch him carefully while you are here. Take him back as soon as you can.” Thor felt a cold chill go down his spine. In theory he knew that some of his people were unhappy about his and Steven’s relationship, not unlike the ‘homophobic, inbreed, butt scratching idiots’ and Tony coined them on Midgard, but to think that one of them would _do_ something to harm Steve.

“Thank you mother I’ll-” He starts, but was interrupted by a groan. Whipping around he saw Steve fling a hand over his eyes.

“Steven!” He rushed over to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. Steve removed his hand from his eyes and slurred out what sounded like, “Thor?”

“We’re in Asgard. You have had surgery and are in recovery. Can you tell me if something hurts?” Thor looked worryingly at Steve. He was unusually out of it, but Thor supposed it was to be expected after what happened to him.

“My head hurts.” Steve mumbled. Thor chuckled.

“Yes, you got hit rather hard in the head. Not even your thick skull could protect you.” Steve closed his eyes, let out a sigh, and looked like he was going to fall asleep again before his eyes opened up again. There was panic in in them and Thor felt his heart start racing again as Steve looked him dead in the eyes and said,

“Why can’t I feel my legs?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also SUPRISE! P.O.V change. Is it going to happen with every chapter who knows? Update in roughly two weeks. I just started school again and in somewhere in my brain I was all "You know what a good idea is? Starting a multi-chapter fanfiction while taking three writing heavy course classes."   
> And in mythology Thor has three brothers and they may or may not show up. It'll be a surprise to both you and me if they show up :)


	3. A New Normal Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve shares something that isn't that great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii coming at you with trash chapter. I'm also within my two week time period. It was going to be sooner, but school got in the way. I had a tree mapping project that need to get done and it is now (thankfully) done. It was suppose to be fluffy and it isn't. It is also short and I hate it. This is all gibberish ignore it.

"-not sure how-”

“-similar to some Asgardian magic-”

“-might not always-”

“Steve, please talk to me, please-”

He doesn’t know how long he drifts away lost in his thoughts, but he does. Letting everyone’s words wash over him. Floating on a strong wave of denial he stares at his feet willing one of his toes to twitch. They don’t. A shuddering breath punches out of him. Thoughts swirl in his head, tumbling around and colliding into one giant monster that lurks over him. The thought of what everyone will say makes him to curl up and die. Tony, tripping over himself to make it seem like he is Cool ™ with it. Bruce, trying to make it seem like bothers him, but he would still stare. Rhodney’s pity. Clint’s poorly timed jokes. Natasha being blatant and upfront up everything. Thor being…. Thor. Bending over backwards to make sure that Steve will never have to deal with anything.  Being so hopeful, so cheerful. Steve almost hates him for it. Anger surges through him and his grabs the pitcher on the nightstand next to him and throws it across the room. It shatters against the wall and watching the water drip down the wall doesn’t make Steve feel any better. It just makes him angrier because it was so unsatisfying. There is a soft knock on the door and a healers apprentice pokes her head in.

“Are you alright Captain Rogers?” Steve felt his face heat in embarrassment. He didn’t want to explain to her that in a pique of anger he had smashed a vase against the wall. She looked at the smashed vase on the floor and bent down to begin picking up the shards.

“No, no, I’ll get it.” Steve goes to swing his legs out of the bed…and nothing happens. Staring at his legs in betrayal, he flops back down into the pillows. If he felt sorry for himself now, he just felt worse. Staring up at the ceiling, he hearing shards clicking together. The door clicked softly shut and Steve was alone with his thoughts once more. Once more, the dark thoughts descended. What would the people think? Would they think that he had failed them in some way? Would they be angry that he would no longer be able to protect them? He thought of Erskine in that moment. Practically all his life he had been trying to prove himself and now that he finally had the body to match the attitude, it was ruined. Gone forever. Frustrated tears welled up in his eyes. Sniffing deeply he refused to let the tears fall. With a sudden deep yearning, he wants his mother to be here with him. To feel her hands carding through his hair, kiss his forehead, grip his hand, and then whisper, ‘ach, mo mhaolú it will get better.’ But she is long gone and he is alone. There is a firm knock on the door and Thor pokes his head. His face is cautious, but still lights up when he sees that Steve is awake. He no longer wears his armor and is instead dressed in his Asgardian clothes. They fit him in the way that not even the tailored suit ever will. Thor sweeps across the room, his clock billowing slightly behind him and he sits down on the cot. He holds out his hand for Steve to take and for one moment, Steve has déjà vu of any other moments where a hand has been offered to him while he lay on a hospital cot. Either Bucky or his ma reaching out to soothe him. Slowly he tangled their fingers together. He rubbed his thumb over Thor’s fingers, feeling the hair on his knuckles.

“How do you feel?” Thor’s voice is much softer than the booming that it usually is. Steve turns the question over in his head before deciding that he was going to answer it about his physical health rather than how he felt mentally, because he still wasn’t sure how he felt.

“I’m a little sore.” This might be a little of an under-exaggeration. His whole body has a deep ache to it and his head feels like somebody is taking a sledgehammer beating on it. Every time he shifts just so or take a deep breath some invisible gremlin stabs him in the side. Thor looks at him, eyes saying that he knows that there is more than what Steve is saying, but thankfully doesn’t say anything. He just nods his head, stands up, and detangles their hands. Steve lets his hand fall limply to the bed with a soft ‘thump’. Thor pokes his head out the door and there is the sound of softly exchanging words. The door opens wide and the healer apprentice from before enters the room pushing something in front of her. He wonders, briefly, what it is before realizing what it is. They’ve brought in a wheelchair. He stares at hatred at the sight of it building slowly in the pit of his stomach. He stares at Thor with slight horror in his eyes. Thor stares back at him with sympathy and Steve now has the urge to throw something at him.  He doesn’t want to be stuck in this shitty situation. He wants to be able to swing his legs up and over, stand up, walk over to Thor, punch him for being a worrywart, than shove him against the wall and make-out heavily for a few solid minutes. But he can’t. So he just listen to the healer as she explains how to get from bed to chair all while feeling slightly removed from his body.  Apathetically watching as she showed him all the control to move. In a detached sort of way, he admired the technology of it. Finally, _finally_ she steps out of the room and Thor moves over to sit next to him. They sit in silence and usually it is comfortable, but now it is not. Steve grips the handles of the chair and is amazed that it does not bend or break. Than he remembers that, they are in Asgard and here he is the weaker one. He once again fights back tears at how weak he feels. Thor clears his throat, but Steve can’t look at him. Cannot look at him and see the tall, viral man who only a few hours ago Steve had been sparring with. Whom Steve has walked through Central Park with while holding hands while Thor tried to point out the stars to him. He failed usually. New York City wasn't a friend to the budding astronomer. 

“I’m going to take you to my room are you ready to go?” Steve snorts.

“It’s not like I have anything here.” Thor just hums and opens the door for him. Steve wants to say that he is perfectly capable of opening doors, but then remembers that isn’t capable in a wheelchair. He frowns down at the controls trying to remember what the buttons where that made this stupid thing move forward. Blessedly he figures out and he almost jolts as it smoothly moves forward. They pass through the atrium and Steve feels like he can feel the burning eyes of the Asgardians around him. Thor keeps pace beside him and Steve feels a smidgen of gratitude. Thor pulls the door open and Steve gets to appreciate the architect of the hallway before the light stabs him the eyes. Pain wraps all the way around his head and he covers his eyes letting out a wounded sound.

“Steve! Are you alright?” Thor touches him on the shoulder and Steve wants nothing more to lean into it.

“The light. It hurts my eyes.” He mumbles out and Thor chuckles.

“Ah, Asgard is too brilliant for a man with a concussion. Here take this. I shall get us back to my rooms.” Steve feels wool settle over his head and he gets a faint wiff of Thor from it. Tentatively he opens his eyes to see that his world has been shrouded by Thor’s cloak. The light is not tolerable and he settles back as they begin to move. They are silent for the journey and so are the hallways around them. Steve wants nothing more than to see the world around him, but knows until his healing factor kicks in this will most likely be all that he will see. He hates it. After a long time they arrive at what Steve assumes is Thor rooms. Thor dims the lights and Steve takes off the cloak. Thor’s rooms are nothing less than majestic. The view from the open windows shows a massive mountain range, glittering with snow covered tops. A rambling city alight by softly glowing windows sits at the bottom. The cosmos above is nothing like Steve has ever seen in his life. For a moment, he forgets his aches, pains, and the fact that he might not walk for a long time. Or that he may not ever be able to walk again.  He looks up at Thor with wonder on his face and mouth slightly agape. He smiles gently down at Steve. For a moment, everything is alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have never been paralyzed. I do not know anyone that is or has been paralyzed. If I do something wrong, have Steve say and/or think that is wrong please PLEASE let me know and I will fix it. So this is a shorter chapter than usually, but I promise next time will be more fluffy AND we will probably see the Warriors Three! Whoop whoop. As always thank you to everyone who showed their support. I love it when you do. It validates me. So. Validate me by leaving a nice comment or by saying something that I need to work on. Or maybe a myth that you would like to see, because I am a slut of myths.


	4. The Witching Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever have a regular update pattern? No. 
> 
> This chapter is a little fluffy and little set-up-y for the next one, but enjoy it none the less

Thor watches Steve struggle to get from the chair to the bed. He wants nothing more than to help move him, but he knows that Steve would hate it. Plus, Dagny, the healer apprentice had said that it would be best to let Steve attempt to do everything by himself and only intervene if he asked for help. Steve finally manages to settle into bed. Thor moves around the room turning off the lights. In the dark, he moves confidently toward the bed. The sun has barely set and he can faintly hear the sound of revelries starting up. Normally he and Steve would be out, hanging with the team, going out on a date, or at some charity function that Pepper had set up. He pulled back the furs and blankets and crawled into the bed. Steve shifted minutely so that he was closer to Thor, but not like the way that he normally moved over to Thor when they were in bed. So Thor shifted himself so that they were closer together. He went to tangle their legs together, but when Steve didn’t respond to it, Thor almost froze up. Right. Steve had no feeling in his legs anymore. Than he just did it anyway. Steve might not be able to feel it, but Thor could feel it and with day they both had, he felt that they both needed the comfort. Steve moved so that his head rested on Thor’s shoulder. Wrapping his arm around Steve’s shoulder, they curled together. In the darkness, their silence seemed less oppressive. The sound of their breathing a gentle noise that soothed the pair of them. He felt Steve let out a low sigh and his body went limp under Thor. Thor began gently caressing at Steve’s hair to get him to relax even further. He knew Steve well enough at this point to know that even if he felt utterly exhausted he would not fall asleep since he would be to stubborn to admit that he was tired. After a few minutes, Steve started to let out the breathy puffs of air that signaled he fallen asleep. Thor grinned down at him. Steve had always badgered him about his snoring saying that ‘it was like a chainsaw through a bullhorn’, and Thor himself was use to the variety of sleeping sounds that his companions had uttered found that Steve made the cutest noises when he slept. Little breathy sounds that were so much more innocent than the noises that he made in bed. He watched Steve for a few minutes, before even he felt the pull of sleep at his eyes.

                                                                                                                      *-*-*-*  
  
Thor startles awake when he feels Steve hand smack him in the face. Spluttering awake he bolts upright to look down at his lover. Steve’s face was screwed up and little whimpers could be heard come from him. Thor sighs internally. Nightmares once again. The pair of them have enough nightmares between them that Thor has often thought about asking his mother for a mara charm, but he sees none of the fiendish little buggers around so he knows that this nightmare is a concoction of Steve’s own brain, not a goblins doing. Automatically he reaches to shake him awake before pulling his hand back. The first time he had done that Steve had gotten him to the floor faster than Thor could blink with his knee in his throat. Only JARVIS cry of ‘Captain!’ had woken Steve from his night terror. Thankfully, now he knows what to do now. Gently he detangles Steve’s legs from the sheets, turns on a small light next to the bed, before quietly speaking.

“Steve. Steve listen to me. You are not where you think you are. You are here with me. We are in bed together.” He keeps this up until Steve’s eye spring open and he jerks a little bit. Steve just stares blankly at the ceiling and Thor gets up to grab his robe letting Steve reorient himself. He hears Steve sigh and he comes back to sit down beside him. Steve pushes himself up to sit against the headboard and Thor briefly admires his abs flexing. He almost wishes he had put in an effort to convince Steve to strip down to his boxers before going to bed. Steve makes a motion to pull the covers back over his legs and Thor is shocked at the return to the shy behavior. He decides to ignore it for now.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asks. Steve just shakes his head. Thor nods in understanding. Suddenly an idea strikes him. He leaps up with a grin.

“We are going to the kitchens!” He exclaims. Steve looks at him as if he has lost his mind, which, fair.

“What?” Steve asks. Thor grabs another robe off a hook and hands it to Steve who looks slightly surprised at the silk texture of the robes. Thor gestures at Steve to put the robe on while he goes to push Steve’s chair closer to the bed. Steve shrugs and puts the robe on. Thor bounces excitedly while Steve transitions himself into the chair. Steve looks expectantly up at Thor and they leave the room together. Steve looks vaguely surprised to see the guards outside Thor’s door. They snap into salutes, Thor gives them a nod and they relax back their stances. As they leave Thor, thinks he sees one of the guards give Steve a disdainful look that it might all have been in his mind. Nether the less he brushes a hand against the back of Steve’s neck. It is still early enough in the morning, or late enough at night that the only ones up are the night guards and they are few and far between. Thor takes them through the servant’s passageways and thinks back onto the days when he and Loki would use these very walk ways to avoid their thundering father. Thor knows that the longer he avoids introducing Steve to Odin the angrier that he will become, but he wants to spare Steve the piercing glare of Odin for as long as he can.

“I remember once Loki and I changed all the spears in the armory into peacock feathers. I was upset you see that father would not let me go boar hunting with the others. So Loki slipped inside the armory while I distracted the guards. The quartermaster chased us up and down these hallways before our mother finally caught us. Loki started his seidhr training soon afterwards actually.” It was also one of the last days that they had truly spent together. He is stuck on his own thoughts before Steve’s soft voice spoke.

“Me and Bucky stole a turkey once. It was from a mafia storefront so technically okay. It had been a hard winter, both Bucky’s sisters and I had gotten pneumonia and all we wanted was to have a nice Christmas dinner. The night before Christmas when they had finally finished unloading all of the turkeys I snuck in through a window, threw it through the window, and then we hightailed it through the alleyways and over the firescapes. His dad gave us quite the walloping when we got home, but we ate good that Christmas.” Steve poked his legs and Thor knew he was probably never going to be able to do that again.

“When you can walk again we will have Tony build as an obstacle course and we shall see who has the best avoidance skills yes?” Steve just nodded looking unconvinced. In the time, it took to share their stories they arrived at the kitchen. Thor opened the doors to the massive kitchens. The lights were low and only dying embers were in the fireplaces. The smell of last night’s meat still hung in the air. Steve’s stomach growled and his face immediately flushed bright red. Thor chuckled and immediately went over to one of the bread drawers. Grabbing a pastry, he handed it to Steve who attempted not to just scarf it down. Thor moved around digging through the cupboards trying to find what he was looking for.

“What are you doing?” Steve’s muffled voice came from behind him and Thor turned around to see him with another pastry in his mouth.

“I am making us some tea!” Thor exclaimed proudly. Steve gave him a look.

“When I was younger if I could not sleep my mother would have some peppermint tea made for me and she would sit with me until I fell asleep.” Thor looked confusedly at the jar in his hand. He was pretty sure this was the kettle he was supposed to use. Grabbing a jar, he opened it to smell it. Snorting at the strong smell, he put it back. Grabbing another one, he stuck his nose in that one only to sneeze at the smell. Steve laughed raucously at this and Thor grinned down at him and said,

“Oh, is that funny Steven.” He flicked some of the leaves at him and Steve spluttered as they landed on him. Steve glared at Thor, but Steve could see the light dancing behind his eyes. Thor put back the tin. Maybe tea was not a good idea then. Thor plopped down onto one of the stools next to Steve and grabbed a pastry for himself. Biting into it he was, slightly, disappointed at the faint stale taste of it. Still good though.

“Thank you.” Steve’s quiet voice broke Thor’s concertation away from his food.

“What for älskling?”

“I am sure we could have just gone back to sleep, but you distracted me and just-thank you.” Steve’s hands were twisting his pants around Thor snagged them. Bringing them up to his mouth, he kissed Steve’s fingers.

“I will do anything I can to make you comfortable. I love you Steve.” He brought his hand to cup Steve’s jaw and felt the faint start of stubble on his chin. Steve cupped Thor’s hand on his face and then pulled Thor down for a kiss. It was sweet and gentle. Their lips brushed gently and then they just rested their heads together. Thor gave Steve another kiss on the lips, but when Steve went in for another one Thor quickly shoved his pastry in his mouth so all Steve got was flakey crust in his mouth. Steve leaned back spluttering and Thor grinned around his food.

“That’s what you get for laughing at me.”

“You are the worst Thor, why do I date you?” Steve deadpanned.

“Probably because of my wonderful body.”

“Ach Thor! If he thinks you have a wonderful body he has wait to see this magnificent form!” The pair of them jumped, Steve more so than Thor, at the new voice. Thor looked behind them to see the massive and hairy frame of his longtime companion Volstagg. Thor let out a laugh and leaped off the stool.

“Volstagg! It is good to see you my friend! You are not here for yourself?” Volstagg grinned.

“Ach, no. Gudrun has been struck by the cravings and I ever the dutiful husband has gone to fetch her what she craves. But what I want to know is why you are here and doing down in the kitchens so early.” Thor gestured at Steve behind him.

“Well, I got the munchies and Steve here was nice enough to accompany me. Steve this is Volstagg, one of the warriors three. Volstagg this is Steve my lover.” Steve stuck his hand and Volstagg looked at it confusedly for a second before shaking it. Thor watched Volstagg’s face as he took in Steve and the chair, but thankfully, his face gave nothing away.

“It is nice to finally meet you. Thor talks of the warriors three often.” Volstagg laughed and his belly jiggled with the force of it.

“I would say that he speaks of you as well, but well his is often gone away to be with you I hardly know anything.” Thor elbowed Volstagg in the gut.

“You are one to talk. I swear it would be impossible to tear you away from your wife and brood.” Volstagg just grinned and began digging through the cupboards looking for whatever things he needed to satisfy his wife’s cravings.

“Will you come to training today Thor?” Volstagg asked as he reappeared from the cupboards. Thor shrugged.

“Possibly. I must speak to my father today and I would like to see my brother as well. I do not know how long that will take. But Steve can go.” Steve shoot Thor a glare and he just grinned back.

“Marvelous! Thor has mentioned that you are an adept fighter. Perhaps you can teach us something.” Volstagg finished gathering all of his things before placing them in a basket.

“I don’t-” Steve started, but Volstagg just shook his head.

“I see your chair Steve. Come to practice. You might find that you will have something to teach and to learn.” With that, he strode out the door. Steve looked up at Thor and Thor shrugged.

“Come. We should go get some more sleep. If you go tomorrow Sif you defiantly put you through your paces.” Than together they made their way back to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know that I actually looked up a video on how to make tea? Than I thought that it was to complicated and as Thor was a prince he probably never made a cup of tea in his LIFE. 
> 
> As always next chapter in roughly two weeks


	5. In a Funk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter: Steve has bad dreams, Thor attempts to make tea, and they meet Volstagg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is UP on this lovely galentines day?? I say lovely, because it is currently -4 outside with 25 degree winds making this officially the warmest day in two weeks so whoop whoop! So this took me a while to get out. School, applying for jobs, and the Olympics (go team usa) have all taken a precedent to this. But, I finally nailed it all out and uploading it today! So enjoy.

Steve wakes up to Thor sliding out of the bed. He hears Thor whisper

       “Steven wake up. There is breakfast if you want it.”

        “M’not hungry Thor.” Steve mummbles and then closes his eyes and slips away again. Thor who says he is off to see his father, before he slips away again awakes him later. His dreams are a confusing abstract of terrifying images. His sleep is fitful. He reaches for Thor when he awakens from the dreams, but then remembers that he is gone. Once he is woken up by a knock at the door.

“Captain Rogers? Lunch is being served in one of the banquet halls. I can show you the way if you wish.” His stomach rumbles a little bit, but at the thought of getting up out of bed is so astronomical that he just rolls over and goes back to bed. When he finally awakes again Thor’s hand is carding through Steve’s hair.

“You didn’t eat this morning. I will admit that I did eat your bacon, but even then there was some sausage left. I would have thought you would have eaten that at least.” Steve looks over by the door where two silver-domed trays rests. His hunger has faded by now so he just shrugs and borrows deeper under the blankets. He can practically feel Thor frown. Signing he pokes his head out from the blanket to stare up at Thor.

“I’ll eat lunch okay?”

“Good, because it’s lunch time now.” Steve sighs and moves to push Thor off the edge. But he just stands up and pushes the dreaded wheelchair closer to the edge. Steve adjusts it so that he can easily get in. While he struggles to get into the chair, Thor picks up the silver tray and gives it to a passing servant. Steve feels a twinge of guilt at the wasted food yet the thought of eating anything, even now, still makes his stomach turn. Logically he knows that he should be hungry, but he does not feel it. Finally situated in the chair he rolls over to Thor. Thor and a guard are having quiet words and they stop when Steve joins them. He tries not to let anxiety start whispering to him.  Together they go to lunch. During the meal, all Steve can do is stare blankly at his food and struggle to eat it. Steve is distracted briefly by a flurry of movement to his right and Thor exclaims “Fandral!” Steve looks over to see a blonde mustachioed man throw himself dramatically into the chair off his left. He stares mournfully at them and Steve is so shocked by the man’s actions that he pauses with a bite of egg halfway to his mouth.

“Volstagg told me that he was the first to meet you Captain Rogers, and I must say that I am extremely jealous. Thor has not done you justice. Fandral at your service.” Steve just gapped at him. While the man had managed to shock him, temporarily, out of his funk, his brain was not awake enough yet to offer a witty retort.

“No hello for me my friend?” Thor asks. Fandral sniffed and stuck his nose up in the air.

“I have had the displeasure of looking at your ugly mug for long enough. Let me have the joy of looking at another. However, what I really want to know is if he will give us the chance of getting sweaty with us today during training.” Fandral started at Steve and Steve started at him. Honestly the thought of doing anything was extremely daunting, but he knew that he needed to get up and get moving. He could not stay hidden away in Thor’s room forever. So he answered with a soft possibly and thankfully he let it drop. He leaned out across from him and asked Thor how his visit with his father went. Thor made a face and Fandral made a consoling noise before patting Steve on the shoulder and walking away. Thor shoveled more food onto his plate and asked,

“Will you be going to training today with them?” Steve looked at him out of the corner of his eye and noticed that Thor was trying to be as nonchalant as possible. Steve shrugged and said,

“I’m not sure how much training I could get done in this chair Thor.” Thor paused and looked over at Steve before pointing out at some of the other Asgardian’s with his fork. There was a piece of ham speared on it and it wobbled ominously.

“Do you see that man there?” Steve looked out at the crowd. He did not see any one in particular so he just turned back to Thor.

“That man has had both of his legs amputated below his knees and is one of the fiercest warriors I’ve ever seen. Besides me of course.” Steve looked harder at the crowd. Maybe he could train a little bit. He imagined it would be a lot like learning to fight in his new body after the serum. From going to know how to fight as a scrappy alleyway brawler to a super solider who could bench press a car. It would be nice to get out and do something. Plus, he was interested in getting to know Sif and the warriors three. From the stories that Thor had told they seemed a lot like the Howling Commandos.

“Ah Prince Thor! Captain Rogers! Good, so glad that I did not have to hunt you down.” The healer from before appeared at the front of the table. She leaned over the table and started Steve dead in the eyes. Steve blinked and leaned back. She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“My apologies. I just wanted to look at your pupils to see if there were any lingering signs of a concussion. Tell me, how do you feel? Headaches? Lightheadedness? Any symptoms at all?” She stared attentively at him waiting for an answer.

“Just little twinges in very bright light. Nothing else.” She nodded looking serious.

“What about your ribs? Not having trouble breathing?” He takes a deep breath at this and feels a little twinge so he just shrugs. She frowns at this.

“Why don’t you come by after you are doing eating. I want to look at how you are healing. I’m sure Prince Thor can show you the way.” With that, she swept away. Steve turned to look at Thor in shock who just laughed.

“Asgardian healers must be very pushy. We are not known for being good patients.” Steve snorted at this. Thor was notorious for being very laissez-faire about his injuries. Even more so than Steve. He remembered when Thor once walked around with several stab wounds because it ‘wasn’t that bad’. He looks over at Thor who is now talking to the woman next to him. He looks out at the crowd again and thinks that maybe he can make this work.

 

                                                                                                                      *-*-*

Steve is lost. Thor had to leave to attend to his duties as prince and after assuring Thor that he could remember the way left on his own to go to the healers ward. Now, he was lost; rolling up and down the hallways and while he didn’t mind the unattended sightseeing tour he felt out of place without Thor beside him. A troop of guards march past him and Steve watches them go by. He makes eye contact with one and is surprised to see the coldness in his eyes. Shaking it off he makes his chair speed up, enjoying the speed of it. On a turn though he finds that speed may not be an advantage as he crashes into a wall. Swearing he backs it up to see if there is any damage. Thankfully, there is none, but now he has a slight headache from the crash. A head pokes around the corner.

“Captain Rogers! When I asked you to show up after you were done eating I did not know it would be such an exciting arrival! Though I suspect I should not be surprised from someone who is dating our prince.” A man in a healer frock stands in an open doorway.

“Uhh…” Is all Steve can say before the man disappears into the doorway. Steve backs up and follows him in. The soft light of the healing ward greets him. The healer is talking to another and he gestures for Steve to come over to them.

“Captain Rogers so nice to see you again.” The oldest of the pair stares down at him. “My name is Kytcha. My apprentice tells me he said to come in for a checkup today.” She glances at her apprentice with a side-eyed look. He blushes and rubs the back of his neck.

“Ah, yes when I saw him at lunch today I thought it would be a good idea to mention that he should come in for a check up.” Steve blinked, because he was pretty sure the person who came to speak to them had been a woman. Kytcha just shook her head.

“You are not wrong Endring, but perhaps you should consult with me first yes?”

“I’m sorry,” Steve interjects, “I’m not sure how to put this, and I don’t mean to offend, but were you not-?”

“A woman?” Endring’s face is tight, though his lips attempted to smile, “yes, I am what you call gender fluid. My seiðr allows me to change my appearance befitting my gender.”

“Well, that is extremely lucky.” Is all that Steve can think to say. Steve remembered one teen who he meet at a cover interview for Out Magazine who would probably have killed to have the ability to change their body so effortlessly. Endring just laughed and said,

“Indeed. Shall we proceed? Kytcha will be monitoring, but I will be doing the examination is that alright?” Steve just nodded and followed them into a room. Once up on top of the table he watched as a projection of his body was cast into the air. He looked at what seemed like Endring’s hands twist around a holographic image. He hummed thoughtfully and brought his finger up in front of Steve’s eyes.

“Follow my finger please.” Steve did so and Endring muttered something to himself and turned his attention back to the image. Then he brought his hands up and pressed gently onto Steve’s side and said,

“Tell me if this hurts. Even if there is a slight twinge.” He pressed softly, but firmly against Steve’s ribs and Steve said when he felt a little pinch. Endring nodded like this was expected. Soon he stepped back and spoke.

“You seem to be healing well from most of your injuries Captain Rogers. Your tibia is slowly growing back together, you now simply have a mild concussion, the internal bleeding seems to have gone down, ribs are healing nicely, and your pneumothorax seems just about gone.” While Steve was heartened by this he looked down at his legs and then up at Endring.

“And what about my spine? Is there any sign of that healing?” Endring bite his lip and looked over at Kytcha who stood up and banished Endring’s image of his body and bringing up a smaller more localized one.

“See here? Your vertebrae was almost completely shattered. The bone shards severed many of the nerves in the area. While they are, growing back and reconnecting the vertebrae are another story. We had to remove many of the shards because some of the fragments were too small. It is guess work if they will ever grow back, but with the sign of the nerves repairing themselves we are hopefully.”

“Is there anything that-“ Steve is caught off by loud exclaiming and another healer bursting through the door.

“Kytcha come quickly! Prince Thor has been poisoned!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! Thor's turn to suffer!! :))) Also thank you to everyone that has continuted to read this far because with chapter update means that we are officially over 10,000 words. Making this the second longest thing I have ever written.


	6. Strange taste in the mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: Steve has trouble getting out of bed and Thor is poisoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: theressomegoodhere mentioned that I used Norse words and then did not translate them so thank you for saying so!   
> seiðr: “cord, string, snare”) is a form of pre-Christian Norse magic and shamanism concerned with discerning and altering the course of destiny by re-weaving part of destiny's web. It's basically the kind of magic that they would be using. It's also generally considered only a feminine thing which leads to the next word  
> Argr: Old Norse terms of insult, denoting effeminacy or other unmanly behavior  
> I do believe that is all of them. In the future I will try and make sure that context is given within the story if I'm unable to do so I will provide translations in the notes.   
> FUN FACT: This chapter was only suppose to be 1,500 words. It got away from me. Double fun fact: half of this almost got lost when my laptop froze and had to be forcefully restarted. God bless word auto recover

For once Thor is awake before the servant knock on his door with breakfast. After Steve fell back asleep Thor himself had a restful sleep. In his mind, his father glared down at him from his throne. Than his father would shift into Loki. Finally, just as the sun was starting to rise over the horizon Thor finally got out of bed. Normally, he would not be bothered in dressing in his more formal wear, but he had the feeling that this meeting with his father would not be as informal as his mother might hope. Digging through his wardrobe, he pulled out one of his shoulder wraps. Frowning down at it he wondered if this was really something that he wanted to bother with. A voice, that sounded a lot like Tony, said ‘stick it to the gentry due what you want’ told him to ignore the gut feeling that this might be a meeting where he would want to reminded the lords that he was still prince. Maybe a couple of years ago he might have listened to it. Now though he had some semblance of responsibility in him. Sighing he placed it on the back of the chair and looked over at Steve. Somehow, despite being underneath two furs he had managed to wrap himself in both of them in some weird kind of cocoon. Slowly moving through his routine, he prepared himself for the day. In some way, he imagined it was like putting on some kind of armor. Diplomatic amour. His soul died a little. If only people would speak more plainly about their intentions. He remembered when he had asked Steve out on a date. The man’s face had been shocked. Steve had been so use to other men dancing around doing anything romantic with him. Steve later told him that he almost Thor no, because he had been so shocked that he had asked him. Now, Thor would have to deal with all the lords and his father making slight passive aggressive comments about Steve. Thor wished in some way that Loki was by his side for this. As much as Loki would make scathing comments at Thor, he would always in return turn his fiery tongue on those who would have something to say about him. Thor usually turned his fists on anyone who would call his brother argr. That at least stopped the comments wherever Thor could hear them. Despite the millennial that the Aesir live one would think that they still lived in the old days. With their stuck up ideas of honor, pride, and what makes a man a man. Just as he reaches for his shoulder wrap, there is a knock at the door. Striding toward the door he quickly opens it before they can knock again. An unfamiliar servant stands there with two silver trays stands there.

            “Your breakfast my lord.” She bows at the waist, presenting the tray to him and Thor takes it from her. She looks shocked.

            “My lord do you not want me to set it up for you?” He smiles uncomfortably at her and says,

            “No thank you.” Before shutting the door in her face. He places the silver trays down on a table and takes a deep whiff of the food. Mmm, it smelt like bacon. Lifting up the tray, he is greeted by the lovely sight of a heaping mound of eggs, bacon, and toast. The kitchen staff knew him well. Grabbing a piece of bacon, he moved over to Steve to wake him. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently touched his shoulder.

            “Steven wake up. There is breakfast if you want it.” Steve just brushes a hand against his and says that he wasn’t hungry before going back to sleep. Thor frowns because he knows that Steve should eat more food, but looking at his sleeping lover, he knows that he will not be able to wake the man. Military man or not Steve Rogers cannot be moved when he wants to sleep in. Thor just hopped that the smell of food would wake up him. Plopping down in the breakfast chair, he begins his assault on the food. While Thor had nothing against the Midgardian, food there was just something about food that comes from one’s own home world. Before he knew it, he had consumed all of his own food. Looking at Steve’s tray, he gave a one quick silent apology to the sleeping man before swiping one his pieces of bacon. Whipping he hands on the napkin, he grabs his shoulder wrap and then one soft kiss to Steve’s forehead he is out the door. The guards give a quick salute as he walks out the door, but he pays them no mind as he walks down the hall. He can feel his wrap catch in the wind and he has a brief moment of nostalgia from when he had tried on one his father’s robes and ran up and down the hall as it caught in the wind. Pushing it aside, he gave a brief nod to one of the lord’s daughters that he passed. She blushed brightly and Thor gave a quick grin at that. Coming to the receiving hall, he saw that one of the lord’s son was standing outside the door, simply starring at it.

            “Ah, Mak it is good to see! What are you doing here?” Thor asked, clasping the much thinner man on the shoulder. Mak jumped about a foot in the air before turning to look at Thor.

            “Prince Thor! It’s such a surprise to see you! I mean not that it should be! I mean!” He face palmed. “By the Norns.” Thor just chuckled removing his hand from Mak’s shoulder.

            “What brings you here today Mak?” The boy scuffed his food on the floor and shrugged.

            “My father was not feeling well today and said that it was about time I started attending council meetings so he sent me in his place. But, I think I’m a little bit early and I don’t want to go in there by myself.” Mak twisted his hands fretfully in his robes and Thor could see where he has already wrinkled the garment in several places. Thor was vaguely surprised. While Mak was only two millennials younger then Thor, he did not know that his father would be willing to let his son attended council meetings in his place. Lord Vathlauss had often loudly, and within earshot of his son, stated his displeasure at his only son. At one point even going so far to imply that maybe his wife and slept with another man and Mak was not actually his own son. Yet, no one could deny the striking resemblance that the two shared. Lord Vathlauss must have been very sick indeed for him to allow his son to attend the meeting. He grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. His father sat in the head throne and he gestured. Toward the seat next to him.

            “Come sit you two.” Thor glanced back at Mak who now looked like he was going to throw up.

            “Father, I do not think that Mak has to be present for this conversation.” Odin turned his nose up.

            “Nonsense. This is not to be a formal council meeting. It just has to in regard to your mortal.”

            “My mortal?” Thor started, but was cut off by the door opening. The low hum of chatter dimmed when they saw Thor standing there, but quickly picked back up. Thor stood up a little bit straighter. So. It was going to be one of those meetings. Thor felt a headache slowly building up in his head. The lords quickly sat down and they all turned to look at Odin. Odin relaxed into his chair, which made Thor sit that much straighter in the chair.

            “As you can see all see my son has returned from one of his stints on Midgard. What some of you might not know is that he mortal that is affiliating with is had also arrived with him. This mortal however was gravely injured in an incident in which my wife’s sorceresses have discovered was Asgardian in nature.” Here he paused and tapped his fingers on the table. Odin’s one eye slowly traveled across the room and Thor had to resist the urge to shift in his seat. He felt oddly like he been caught with his fingers in the cookie jar. Odin continued.

            “Naturally, this is a problem. We cannot have Asgardian’s running amok on Midgard. They are operating outside of the law of Asgard which will not be tolerated.” Thor glanced at his father out of the corner of his eye. He was treating this in a rather blasé way. However, Odin was not done speaking yet.

            “I am sure that none of you lords have had any vassals that have left Asgard? For they must have been quite clever to slip past Heimdall.” One of the other lords was quick to speak up.

            “It was not I my lord I swear. House Arnkelsson has very few sorceresses and they are all not strong enough to cause such magic let along sneak past the Gatekeeper himself.” Other lords were quick to jump in and talk down their sorcerers. All nodded their head until one of the younger grinned at Mak.

            “What about your sister Æsa Mak? Was she not training with Loki before his, ah, fall from grace?” Mak’s face turned an interesting shade.

            “My sister is ill just like my father Bjorgulf as you well know! I will not have such slander thrown at her while we all know you have been known to stick your cock in anything to get something you want. What if you used it to seduce some sorcerer to cause mischief of your own?!” Thor sighed and leaned back into his chair as yelling broke out between the lords. Ah yes, it wasn’t a true Norse council meeting until yelling and the maces were brought out. As they were only at the yelling part, Thor could not bring it in himself to care. A servant came by with a cup of mead and he snagged one hoping that it would help abate the headache that was slowly starting to get worse.

            “Enough!” Odin yelled when one of the lords brought out his battle-axe. “Clearly we shall be getting anything out of this meeting. Everyone is dismissed. Thor I want you to stay behind.”  Thor stood up, walked over to the window, and gazed out it while the council members left. He felt his father appear next to him a few minutes later. They stood in silence for a while before he turned to his father.

            “My mortal father? The one I am affiliating with? Father was that really necessary? Have some respect for the man I am in love with.” Odin just sniffed and swirled a cup of wine in his hand.

            “You know I must say those things Thor. Not everyone is excepting of your different relationships as I am. Honestly don’t get so hot headed about it.” Thor felt his ire rising in him and he opened his mouth to say something, but bite his tongue. He still wanted to see Loki today and he did not want to be baited into an argument and lose the chance to do so. Odin sighed and turned to look at Thor.

            “My son you know I worry about you. Someday you shall be king and if through the years you have driven away, some your citizens with your dalliances then it shall only make your transition harder. I would hate for someone to challenge you for your birthright.”

            “Steven is not some dalliance father.” Thor bite out. Odin just hummed.

            “Yes, I suppose this one has been to last the longest.”

            “This one-“

            “Will you want to see Loki today?” Thor almost got whiplash from the change in conversation so all he could do was nod. Odin nodded, murmured good, good, drank the last of wine, and then left Thor standing there. He gapped as the man walked out of the room. He went to strode after his father, but a wave dizziness hit him and he had brace himself against the wall. He frowned as now his headache began to throb in his head. Maybe it was time for lunch. Bracing himself, he began making the walk back to his room. When he got back, he frowned at seeing the uneaten food and Steve still in bed. He had seen this kind of mood once before. Near the time of the anniversary of when Steve would have gone in the ice. Grabbing a pitcher of water, he took a sip of it. There was an irony taste in his mouth now and he briefly wondered if not eating Asgardian food for months on end could give him food poisoning. It had first happened to him when he had Midgardian food. That had not been a pleasant experience. Putting down the glass, he went to wake his slumbering lover.

                                                                                                                        *-*-*-*

Thor greeted the guard stiffly as they opened the door to the lower prison. As the afternoon had gone he had slowly gotten stiffer, his headache stronger, and the taste in his mouth had gone from unpleasant to he just bite down on a sword and now there was metal in his mouth. But he had decided against going to the healing ward with Steve. In fact, he hadn’t even told Steve. His love had enough on his mind as it was. But it would be good that he would spend the day with the warriors three. Steve could use some humor in his life now at they would certainly provide it. Now though he had his own investigation to do. He knew his father would make an attempt to find the Asgardian who had created the chaos that caused Steve to be injured, but Thor wanted to go the man who once caused the most mischief. When he came to the cell that held Loki he didn’t even blink at seeing his brother sitting half on the floor half on the couch.

            “Thor!” Loki gasped with fake excitement. “The prodigal son returns! Tell me everything since I’ve been in here. Are you still seeing the flag man? Has he not gotten sick of you like all your other lovers?”

            “Hello Loki. I am actually to see you about Steve.” Loki frowned and rolled over onto his stomach kicking his legs in the air.

            “Why would you come to me in regard to Stephen? Are you having relationship troubles? Maybe you should talk to Odin about that. Though he might tell you to keep lots of secrets.”

            “Steve was hurt Loki. In an accident that was caused by someone with a considerable amount of seiðr.” Loki swung his feet off the couch and sat up now. A consideration frown on his face.

            “You mean there was another sorcerer that got past Heimdall? Impossible. I never told any of my students the hidden entrances into the other worlds. Even if they did not go directly to Midgard it would take considerable magic. The mage would be drained tremendously from the spell.”

            “Was there anyone that could attempt such a spell?” Thor asked. Ignoring the tingles that were now starting in his fingers. Loki opened his mouth to speak, but bite them back as he sent searching gaze across Thor.

            “Are you alright brother? You look a little…puckish.” Thor waved his hand through the air.

            “I’m fine. Now your students Loki. Was there anyone that could have done it?” Loki just flopped down on the floor.

            “Why should I tell you?”

            “Because I can get some form of entertainment in here that aren’t children’s toys.” Loki glanced over at one of the balls sitting on a nightstand. He narrowed his eyes.

            “Even if there were any students who had the amount of seiðr required for this spell my oldest student was only 16,000 years old. Nowhere near enough practical application training to successfully pull it off. Besides, do you think I would teach my students a spell that might cause me trouble in life? Be serious Thor.”

            “Isn’t there one person who,” Thor choked suddenly as something came up in his throat. He coughed once harshly and felt something come out into his hand. Glancing at it, he was vaguely horrified to realize that he had coughed up some green foam. Some distance part of his mind was telling him that his whole body had now gone numb as he fell like a cut puppet to the floor with the distance sound of “Thor!” Ringing in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you liked it leave me a comment I will update even sooner! Or a kudos those are nice too. Basically feed the author. Seriously. I'm a college student. I don't even have frozen bread anymore. So I will slowly be trying to work in a little bit more of the old Norse culture into this story. Will I succeed? Probably not. Will I try? Yes. So if anything is unknown to you let me know and I will try to explain it as best I can.


	7. Flying High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter: Thor goes about his day not knowing that he has been poisoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after I took a backseat to my stupidity after I gave my snapchat to some random guy in our international lounge today at school. I've been avoiding my phone all day. Also! My spring break starts this friday which means that I might have time to actually finish writing the story! Will I? Probably not I have a lot of plans. Will I try? Yes.

Steve started at horror at the seizing form of his boyfriend on the cot. People rushed around him shouting but Steve could only focus on Thor who choked, green foam dribbling out of his mouth and arched off the cot. Two apprentices swooped in and quickly moved Thor onto his side and Steve watched the spit drip out of his mouth. Thor seized briefly before relaxing and Steve’s hurt leapt out of his chest.  Kytcha swiped a finger through the foam on the ground and smelled it. Grimacing she whipped her hand on smock. She braced her hand on Thor’s chest and her palm lit up with a golden glow. Thor started to thrash even harsher and Steve started to roll closer to do-something-anything, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Looking behind him, he saw Endring standing there with a tight expression on his face.

            “You have to give Kytcha some space Captain Rogers. Prince Thor will be fine. Look see she already has most of the poison out.” Steve glanced back over to see a green mist forming around Kytcha’s hand.

            “What?” Steve mumbled weakly.

            “Not to sound to prideful, but we are very good at what we do.”

            “Indeed.” Steve murmured. Kytcha was now sagging into the arms of one of the apprentices and Thor was slowly sitting up. Steve blinked. Thor spit out on the ground, lifted his head up, and caught Steve’s eye.

            “Thor what?” Steve asked wheeling closer. He brought his hand up to Thor’s head and cupped his face. It was hot and sticky to the touch. Thor looked pale and sweat was dotting his forehead, but he was sitting up and staring at Steve when not just a few seconds ago he was shaking and foaming at the mouth. Thor caught his hand and clasped it in his hand.

            “Asgardian magic is wonderful Steven.” Thor smiled wanly at him and Steve chuckled.

            “I’ll say.” Thor went to go stand up, but Kytcha snapped,

            “Don’t you dare Prince Thor. The poison may be out of your system, but that does not mean that you can suddenly walk out of here.” Thor sniffed and then suddenly slide into Steve’s lap. Steve let out an oomph as his lover smacked down onto his legs. Thor was no lightweight. Thor swung an arm over behind Steve’s back and started up at Kytcha with puppy dog eyes.

            “Look Kytcha I am sitting down now.” The woman just put her hands on her hips with a glare. She and Thor had a brief, yet intense staring contest before with a huff she threw her hands up in the air before storming away muttering about slick princes. Endring swept up to them with a smile.

            “Well Prince Thor it is always a joy to see you here. You should be good to leave the healing ward as well it is uh-on Captain Roger’s lap,” his grin brightened as Steve burst into a bright blush, “we’ll take a look at the poison, but I have a feeling that Kytcha already knows what it might be.” He brought his hands up and his hands glowed a soft yellow. Thor shivered briefly, but then Steve felt him relax a great deal. Almost so that he almost started sliding off Steve’s lap. He swore and pulled Thor more tightly onto his lap. Thor let out a murmur and tucked his head under Steve’s chin. Steve looked up at Endring with what he was sure was a vaguely panicked look.

            “Uh. What was that?” Endring looked slightly bashful.

            “I just gave him a little bit of a sedative. I might have overdone it a little bit.”

            “Steve-Steve it feels so good.” Thor groaned and pat Steve’s face. “S’like that time when you-“ Steve quickly covered Thor’s mouth with his hand and his blush returned with a vengeance.

            “Probably shouldn’t be saying that in public Thor.” Thor just looked at him with now slightly dazed eyes. Then he licked Steve’s palm. Steve let out a strangled sound.

            “Gross Thor! You can’t just lick people!”

            “You don’t mind it when it’s other places.” Thor mumbled sulkily and Endring let out a bark of laughter.

            “Better get him out of here Captain Rogers. I will send the guard to collect Prince Thor’s companions. They will want to be near him until this poisoner is caught. Good luck.”  

                                                                                                                        *-*-*-*

            “Thor no-Thor!” Steve yelped as his boyfriend grabbed him by his butt and pulled him onto the bed that Steve had been struggling to get him onto. If he thought wrangling, Thor when he either was drunk or stoned it was nothing compared to when he was in a wheelchair. He cursed everything about his situation again. Pushing himself up by his arms, he took amount to at least thank his arm and core strength. A slight twinge around his rib cage though reminded him that he still was not all well. He made to move off Thor who was now trying to reach up and kiss Steve. Steve pushed against Thor’s shoulders and he thumped back down onto the bed. Thor grinned up at Steve and made a move to pull Steve down onto him, but Steve almost threw himself back into his wheelchair. He did not succeed and he landed onto the ground with a thump. Thor rolled over to stare down at him with a confused frown.

            “Steven what are you doing on the floor?” Steve just hung his head and sighed. This was his life. A world war, seventy years in the ice, and an alien invasion had all led to this. Before he could offer up a retort, the door banged open. There were hearty cries of Thor! That had Steve scrambling to pull himself up into the chair. A soft voice asked

            “Would you like some help?” Steve looked up to see a man standing above him. His hair was up in a half ponytail and a maul hung from his hip. His hand was extended in an offer, but Steve just shook his head.

            “No, thank you, but uh, who are you?” The man opened, but then Thor cried

            “Hogun! Leave my Steven alone. He will not fall at your attempt of chivalry.” Steve just sighed and pulled himself up into the wheelchair. The sight that greeted him made him blink before just shaking it off. The blond man from before, Fandral, had thrown himself onto the bed and was now draped over Thor, while the bigger man, Volstagg, sat on the edge. A terrifying woman wearing almost full armor stood by the bed. Steve assumed this was Sif. She glanced once over at his form, but her face did not change. Steve did not find this reassuring.

            “Ah, Steven! Good, good I was wondering where you were.” Fandral said. He rolled off Thor and sat crossed legged on the bed. Steve had to bite his lip so that he did not say ‘get  your shoes off the bed’ because he may be close to ninety, but he wasn’t about to start sounding like his mother now dammit. The other man, Hogun, dragged one of their dining chairs over the bedside and sat down in it.

            “It is good to say you semi well Thor. I suppose it could have been worse. Like that first time you got poisoned remember that?” Fandral chuckled.

            “Yes, I remember that you vomited for days! Even after they got the poison out.” Steve’s whipped his head around to Thor.

            “You’ve been poisoned before?” Thor blew out a raspberry and dragged a pillow over his face. A muffled,

            “It wasn’t that big of deal älskling.”

            “Not that big of deal? Thor people were willing to challenge your rights to the throne!” Sif’s voice cracked through the room and everybody fell silent. Slowly Thor pulled the pillow off his face.

            “I know Sif. They were dealt with.” Steve looked at Thor and then at the Warriors three. They all had solemn looks on their faces.

            “What are they talking about Thor?” He asked. Thor sighed and propped himself up against the headboard.

            “Do you remember the one conversation that we had once about ex-lovers?” Steve started spluttering and looked at the others in the room who just started back impassively. Right. Asgardians. They had little to no shame about this kind of stuff. Slowly he nodded and Thor kept talking.

            “When I was much younger I was in a relationship with another boy. I might have been around sixteen in your human years. I think. Maybe. He was also my longest relationship before you. He was also my first relationship. Back then Asgardians were still heavily connected to the Old Norse and their ideas of male/male relationships were heavily influenced by them. It was bullshit. We broke it off because I wanted to announce that I wanted to court him, but he did not. A few months later he told his father that he never had plans to marry a woman he had him publicly announced as fuðflogi.”

            “I’m sorry-what?” Steve asked.

            “Fuðflogi means man who flees the female sex organ. I much prefer the human words for sexuality. Anyway, his family shunned him and he was sent to one of our furthest outposts. However, his father was so angered by it that he poisoned me. Not one of the nice political ones either no he genuinely meant to kill me.”

            “There is a difference?” Steve asked. Volstagg nodded.

            “Of course. When one is poisoned lightly, it is just formality. It says that you have disapproved of something, but not enough to actually challenge them to a duel of honor. When one poisons to kill than it means that, you think the person has no honor.” He explained. Thor nodded his head in agreement.

            “My father was not happy. The big sour puss.” He sighed dramatically and slid back down the bed.

            “I would be careful of how you describe your mother young man. You’ll never know what his ravens will hear.” The warriors three and Sif all snapped into parade rest.

            “Lady Frigga!” Sif exclaimed. All four of them bowed deeply and Steve started at Thor’s mother. She held herself gently, but Steve did not doubt that she could also fuck shit up if she so chose. He imagined having to raise Thor this came in handy. Thor who now seemed like he was trying to slink under the covers. Steve pulled them away. Thor glared up at him.

            “Don’t you love me?”

            “No.” Steve deadpanned. Frigga gently settled down on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on Thor’s forehead. He started at her mournfully and she smiled down at him.

            “Oh, my boy. Endring really did put quite the relaxer on you didn’t they?” She looked over at Steve now and smiled at him.

            “Hello, I do believe that you are the young man that my son has been trying to hide.”

            “Wasn’t hiding him. Didn’t want you to scare him away.” Thor grouched and tried to tug Steve closer.

            “My lady, it is a pleasure to meet you.” He said. She just smiled at him.

            “Please call me Frigga. Anyone who can put up with my son for long as you does not need to call me my lady.”

            “Of course.” Steve said all while trying to keep it under wraps that for the first time ever he had meet one of his significant others and she also had happened to be worshipped as a goddess. Dear lord, how was this his life? Frigga threaded her fingers through Thor’s hair and then her hands lit up with a soft glow. Thor’s eyes slid shut and he started to snore. Frigga smiled gently at him before looking up at them seriously.

            “I did not want him to hear this while he might not be at the clearest head. But, I do not believe that this was an attack against Thor. The poison used while dangerous would not have killed Thor. It would have burned through him leaving him weakened and severely sick, but he would have ultimately been fine. You, on the other hand Steven, would have been dead in seconds. Do you still have your breakfast trays with you?” Steve blinked in confusion.

            “I, yes, I suppose so. They should still be on the table.” Frigga nodded and floated over to the table. Lifting the silver domes, she waved her hand over the remnants of breakfast. Suddenly the food on the trays burst up into flames. Everyone jumped at the s spontaneous combustion. Frigga absent mindedly brushed ash of her robes.

            “Yes, I suspected.” She turned to look at the five of them. “The target was not Thor, but Steven.”

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plot thicknessssss. Also thank you thank you to everyone who left a kudos or a comment. It really means a lot when you guys do that.


	8. Things Are Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: Steve finally meets Thor's mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember how I said I might finish this over spring break? ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) THAT WAS A LIE I TOLD MYSELF AND  
> YOU ( ͡☉ ͜ʖ ͡☉)
> 
> this chapter was brought to you by the word: exlompshiments  
> it's not an actual word I just can't type for shit

Thor wakes to dwarves pounding away at his head and the taste of sweaty socks in his mouth. There is the quite murmurer of voices in the background and he easily picks out Steve’s voice. Vaguely he wonders how in the Hel he got here, but then the unpleasant memories of the poisoning and the subsequent relaxing spell came back. He groans and covers his face with his hands. Gods that is embarrassing. He had pinched Steve’s butt more than once.  
        “Oh, don’t be so dramatic brother you are only poisoned a little bit.” Thor’s eyes snapped open and he looked over to see Loki sitting beside his bedside.  
        “Loki? What?” He sputtered out and Loki just sniffed.  
“We weren’t done with our conversation before you collapsed. Plus mother thought it would be nice for you to see me at your bedside. Why I don’t know.” Thor just blinks and then looks at the edges of Loki. They are slightly blurry as if someone had taken an eraser to him before stopping halfway through. So, he wasn’t physically here. Thor pushed himself and settled against the headboard. Looking across the room, he spotted Sif and the Warriors three along with Steve and his mother all sitting around a table. Fandral gestured wildly at something, Steve laughed, and Thor felt something twist in his chest. He had done many embarrassing things with Fandral while drunk and he could only imagine what stories they’ve been telling his lover. He looked over at Loki who was now starring at Thor with piercing eyes.  
       “You should be more careful about what you eat Thor. Snakeroot in yours and Steven’s food? Did you not think to have someone check the food? Honestly, Thor going out by poison is so politician. I would expect you to go out in a blazing fireball of stupidity.”  
        “What do you mean it was in Steve’s food as well?” Loki’s oily smile slide across his face.  
        “Oh, you didn’t know did you? Well perhaps I should leave you be with your boo then. I would imagine that you have some things to discuss.” He then promptly van ished with a flash. Thor’s first thought is that little shit; followed by Steve has gotten caught up in my people’s ire about our relationship. Anger began to whell up inside him and he felt the urge to stand up on the highest point in Asgard and shout down that nothing they did would change his ways because he would love who he wanted to and no one’s actions would make him stop being who he was. That he would protect Steve until his dying breath and then he would come back from Valhalla and continue to protect him.  
       “Thor! You’re awake. Was Loki still here?” He looked up to see Steve wheeling over to him and he quickly put a mask on so that Steve would not be able to tell that there was something bothering him. He managed to swing his feet over and off the bed though his limbs felt like they were jelly and the ceiling and the floor briefly switched spots. Steve gently bumped into his shins with his chair and Thor rested his feet on top of Steve’s.  
      “I see that you have meet my mother finally.” Thor said. Steve smiled and glanced over to the others in the room who were trying to stare while not making it look obvious that they were. Only his mother was succeeding.  
      “It was actually not as bad as I feared it would be. Though I suppose I have no frame of reference considering this is my first time meeting anybody’s parents. How do you feel?”  
      “Like the Hulk just sat on me and that Clint put his socks in my mouth.” Steve laughed.  
       “Yes, you were a little out of it for a while. You pinched my butt twice on the way to our room.”  
       “In my defense it is a wonderful butt.”  
       “So you’ve said. Come on. Your mother has a servant fetching food. Said you might be hungry when you finally woke up.” He wheeled backwards and Thor stumbled to his feet. He shuffled over to the table where Sif kicked out a chair for him at the table. He thunked down into the chair, slumping over with his head on the table. His mother's quite cough had him straightening up as much as his weary muscles would let him.  
       “It is good to see you up and about Thor. We were telling stories about our exploits and they are not as effective when you are not here to brag of your own accomplishments.” Sif teased.  
       “Is it bragging if they are true Lady Sif?”  
       “Modesty becomes everyone my dear you should learn to show some.” His mother sent him a look and he had to fight the urge to bow his head again. Steve just nudged him gently and Thor pulled him closer to him. He felt the need to be closer to him knowing at there might be dangers coming for Steve. He wanted to hold off his questions, but he wanted to be prepared for everything.  
       “Is there any news of the person that poisoned me?” Silence fell around the table and the Warriors Three all avoided eye contact with him suddenly. Steve pulled away from him and Thor stared him watching his face. Steve’s face was closed off, guarded in the way that meant that there was something he wasn’t saying. Thor turned to stare at his mother was had folded her hands in her lap.  
        “What is going on mother?” Thor questioned.  
        “Perhaps we should leave All Mother.” Sif said raising up from her chair. Fandral all but leapt up as well with a fervent.  
        “Yes, perhaps that is best. We can go continue to hunt leads while discuss all that clues that you have found now.” Hogan just started at Fandral with a blank look. Him and Volstagg shared a look before Hogan just shrugged and together they joined Sif and Fandral as they left the room. Thor looked between Steve and his mother. Obviously, there was something more going on. Few things would have made his friends ditch as fast as they can and one of them would be if they thought that he was going to lose his temper. Which meant-  
        “I wasn’t the target of the poisoning.”  
        “No,” His mother started, “You were not. The amount of snakeroot in your food would not have killed you, but it would have killed Steve. It is most likely that they knew that. Most people who wish to assassinate someone are either competent enough to do so or are smart enough to hire someone who is. It is very likely that they wanted Steven to be killed rather then you.” Before Thor can open his mouth to begin what would certainly have been a vast number of expletives his door burst open and his father strode in followed by a meek servant carrying a tray of food. Odin started at the servant who quickly deposited the food before scurrying out of the room. Once the door was shut he turned to stare at them.  
        “I see that you are well enough to get out of bed and sup in your room with your mother and lover and yet you cannot be bothered to come to dinner to show that you are still alive to our people.  
       "Odin he just woke up!” His mother scolded when his father just waved a hand dismissively through the air he felt Steve stiffen next to him and he quickly grabbed Steve’s hand in his own. When Steve’s eyes caught his he quickly shook his head. Sometimes it was better to let his father say what he wanted and for him to leave quickly then to try to argue with him.  
       “My guards have tracked down the servant that brought you breakfast this morning. However she was dead by the time they found her.”  
       “What of Helga?” Thor asked.  
       “Who?” Odin asked blankly. Thor gritted his teeth.  
       “The servant who normally brings me my meals. Have you asked her why she was not the one to deliver the meal that morning? Or if anyone in the kitchen would know anything?”  
      “Oh, yes. She was found unconscious in a magically induced coma. The healers are uncertain if they will be able to wake her. Apparently whomever put her in was did it very sloppy.” His mother frowned and stood up.  
      “Perhaps I should go look into this girl as well. I may not be a healer, but after years attending to Loki and his mishaps perhaps, I can do something. Odin, come with me. Leave the boys to their discussion.”  
      “But Frigga-” Are the only words that Thor catches before his mother pulls his father out the door. Thor is instantly up and out of his chair pacing the room. The thought of Helga never was waking up was unsettling to Thor. She had been his maid for years now ever since he was a child and the thought that she might not come back was saddening. It also lit an anger in him.  
      “What are you thinking Thor?” Steve asked and Thor whirled around to stare at him.  
       “I’m thinking that one of my people is stuck in such backwards, ignorant ways that they think that they have a right to try and remove you from my life. Someone who I love with my entire being. Not only that, but the fact that they would harm innocent people! The very nerve Steven is astounding.” Lightning crackled at his fingertips and he took a deep breath to try to reign in his anger. It would do no good if he lost control of his anger and electrocute Steve.  
      “Who has the right to say that just because I enjoy having your dick up my ass it somehow makes me less of a man? Honestly the notion of it. It shouldn’t matter who I want to spend the rest of my life with.” Thor finally paused and took a deep breath. His face felt hot and he was sure that his face would be an ugly red mess. He felt a gentle touch on his arm and he stared down at Steve who looked up with him such tenderness that Thor instantly felt himself calming down.  
      “I’m sorry Steve. I did not mean to get so heated.” Steve chuckled.  
       “It’s alright. I think between the pair of us we have enough heat to set off a volcano. Plus, Thor you know I love with all of my being right? Nothing will change that and nobody will be able to scare me away from you okay?” Steve pulled down and kissed Thor gently on the forehead. Thor felt a small smile grace his face and in that moment he didn’t think and simply breathed out,  
      “Marry me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thhhaaankk you to everyone who left a kudos or a comment. I promise that I will try and get the next chapter up within two weeks


	9. Surprises Abundant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: Thor surprised the SHIT out of Steve be proposing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...this chapter is going to be high-key very angsty

            Steve’s first thought is _what the FUCK did he just say?_ and then his second is _that motherfucker I wanted to propose!_ Yet what bursts out of his mouth is,

            “Yes!” He is almost crying with excitement and when he practically throws himself out of the wheelchair, he brings Thor down to the ground. He is laughing, Thor is laughing and it instantly ranks as the top of his favorite moments of his life. He grabs Thor’s face and smashes their lips together. It is perfectly imperfect. It is too hard, too quick  and their teeth clank together. Yet he would not change one goddamn thing about it. They pull apart looking at each other and Steve instantly starts giggling. Thor’s smile looks like it is going to tear apart his face and then Thor starts laughing and his head thumps onto the ground. Steve lightly slaps him on the chest.

            “You crazy son of a gun what in the hell were you thinking that made you just decide to propose?” Thor sighs.

            “Honestly? I do not know. I was just staring at you thinking that I want you in my life forever and that I wanted to tie you to me in every way possible.” Steve felt himself blush a little, but he still blurted out,

            “Well, we have done that before.” Thor’s grin now turned slightly lecherous. He slowly dragged his fingers down Steve’s back and Steve shuddered at the feeling. Slowly Thor sat up and Steve shifted as much as he can on Thor’s lap. Grinning he felt Thor’s hardening cock underneath him. This time when their lips meet there was more tenderness to it, but yet also had more of a promise to it. Steve threaded his hands through Thor’s hair and raked them through the strands. Thor groaned and bite gently down on Steve’s lips causing Steve to gasp into Thor’s mouth. Thor’s tongue swept into Steve’s mouth and in retaliation, Steve pulled gently on Thor’s hair. They both broke away from each other with a gasp.          

            “We really should get off the floor.” Steve breathed and Thor just gave a distracted nod before diving right back in for Steve’s lips. He shifted again against Steve and he noticed with a detached sort of surprise that he could feel his own cock starting to harden as well. By no means was it normally would have been at before the accident, but it was still there and growing. Hard as it was he pulled away from Thor who was currently making his way down Steve’s neck. Somehow, Steve’s shirt was also unbuttoned.  

            “Thor we gotta get off the floor.” Steve tries again, Thor rumbles something, and then the next thing that Steve knew he was being swept up into Thor’s arm then deposited gently onto the furs of the bed. In some odd way he felt like some maiden from a bodice ripper book; being taken to bed by some viking warrior and reclining on a bed composed of the hides of wild animals while the sound of crackling wood was the only noise besides their breath. He fumbled briefly at Thor’s ties of his ensemble before Thor just sits up and unties them for Steve. He takes that moment to appreciate the show he is given. Thor’s chest and abs ripple as he pulls his shirt up and over his head and Steve tenderly caresses the warm skin. Thor bends over Steve and tenderly kisses the underside of his jaw. Steve sighed at the feeling of his beard rasped against his skin. He went to roll his hips against Thor’s, but then froze up when nothing happened. Swiftly Thor pulled away.

            “Steve? What is it?” Steve just shook his head trying to get back into the mood, but still a voice began speaking in the back of his head that Steve would no longer be able to satisfy Thor and that eventually he would leave him. Another voice told that one to shut the fuck up. Looking at Thor who sat there with worry in his eyes, he knew rationally that Thor would not leave him for such a petty reason, but still it was hard to silence that voice. Thor suddenly stood up, went, and pushed Steve’s wheelchair over to the bed.

            “Get on.” He said and Steve confused got into it. He held on tightly as Thor began to push him down twists and turns of the halls until eventually, they reached a door that lead outside. The air was heavily perfumed with the scent of flowers and it almost made Steve sneeze at the strong smell of it. Yet, it was still a pleasant smell. In a way, it reminded him of the smell of lilacs yet with mixed with roses. As Thor pushed them through the twisting paths of the garden, Steve took the chance to admire the scenery around him. Small ferns draped over the edges of the planters and brushed the edges of the wheels of the chair as they went buy. Smaller flowers that had the color a sunset on a mountain seemed to rotate as they walked by. Off in the distance a faint musical chiming carried across the garden. The soft glow of stones positioned within the garden created a sense of feeling that this place might exist only in this very moment. They came to what looked like a couch that was overflowing with cushions. Thor held out and helped Steve settle down into the plush comfort of the seat. He folded his hands and started up at Thor who had settled back into a pose that vaguely reminded him of parade rest. Thor took a deep breath and began speaking.

            “When we first meet I will admit that I did not give you much thought. I simply wanted to retrieve Loki and bring him home to face justice. But then, fighting beside you I became aware of your strength and determination. It was something that I could admire deeply. Somebody who I would consider following into battle. Getting to know you better, I saw who you truly were. Stubborn, bullheaded, and slightly petty.”

            “Not exactly kind words there Thor.”

            “Hush you, I’m not done. You are also kind, funny, and highly intelligent and when you first said no to my offer to spend the night with me I was highly disappointed, but then you offered to go out with me and I was ecstatic. Going on our dates have created some of my happiest memories and I have been alive for a very long time Steven.” Steve could feel tears start welling up in his eyes and he sniffed so that he would not burst into tears at Thor’s speech. Thor got down on one knee and grabbed Steve’s hand.

            “I made you a promise once after we had a fight over something silly that I would never do anything to put our relationship at risk, nor abandon you for something trivial and while your legs being paralyzed is not trivial, not being able to fully participate in sex is. When I asked you to marry me it was not because I wanted to marry the Steve Rogers that could fit his legs up and over my shoulders without effort, but just Steve Rogers, the man who gets told not to do something, then goes, and does it anyway. I love that man and that is the man I will marry.”

            “Oh, you sap!” Steve burst out in between crying and laughter. Somehow, Thor had seen what was bothering Steve in one single moment and then turn those fears on their heads. God he loved this man with every fiber of his being. Thor’s deep chuckles joined Steve’s laughter and he settled down next to Steve on the couch. They sat, cuddling together in the perfumed air. Steve gently petting Thor’s hair when he felt his leg suddenly twitch. Abruptly he sat up right and started down at his leg. Vaguely he heard Thor ask what was going on, but all he could do was stare intently down at his legs. With every fiber in his being, he willed for his leg to move again. Slowly, he watched his right leg twitch out weakly. With his face, beaming with joy he turned to look at Thor whose face was lit up with shock and joy. Steve felt the urge to burst into tears. Suddenly it was like the world did not seem so bleak anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol April Fools. Did I surprise anyone? Probably not no, but a girl has to make an effort.  
> So fair warning, but I have A LOT of papers and projects that are due as the end of my school year approaches and I will try very hard to update this story within a two week span, but I make no guarantees


	10. I Got Someone On My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: just a super cheesy moment between Thor and Steve that really had no impact whatsoever on the plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sings* my life is a fucking nightmare!  
> so i feel bad that the last chapter was a little short and that i'm over my self imposed deadline so have this longer chapter

The next morning has both Steve and Thor waking up curled together. Their pillows have been abandoned and instead they are using each other’s arms to rest their heads on. Thor wakes when Steve attempts to slide his arm out from underneath his head. When Steve sees that he is awake, he quickly moves it out from underneath him and Thor’s head hits the bed with a soft thunk.

            “Where are you going?” Thor murmurs and Steve points to the bathroom. Thor grunts and rolls back over whilst taking all the covers with him. Now that Steve has left, the bed has gotten significantly cooler and he does not appreciate it one bit. A few minutes later, a soft tickling at his nose has him cracking open his eyelids to see Steve grinning at him the edge of one of the furs in his hand.

            “Hey.” Steve whispers.

            “Hey.” Thor whispers back. Steve kisses his nose gently and then leans back. Thor sits up and gets out of bed. Stretching, his back cracks and he groans at the tight release that is offered. Steve wheels off to their wardrobe pulling clothes out. He pads after Steve pulling his own clothes out. They dress in silence together. Both area that in some way their dynamic has shifted between them. They were no longer just boyfriends, but instead were fiancés. Thor was boggled by it. He would not have thought that this was where he would have been a thousand years ago. A knock at the door has him calling out to enter. Steve hissed a 'Thor' at him and then disappeared quickly, bright red and shirtless, behind the changing screen. Thor just quirked a smile before turning to see who entered. Endring stood awkwardly in the door frame twisting her hands together.

            “Ah! Endring so glad to see you. We were actually going to come see you today. Something last night happened with Steve’s legs.” Thor said ushering her in. Endring brightened up with a bean.

            “Really? What happened?”

            “His leg twitched!” Thor exclaimed happily.

            “It was just a little wiggle Thor it’s not the big of a deal.” Steve said from behind the divide. Endring quickly shook her head.

            “Not so Captain Rogers. Any movement is good movement. It could be a sign that your spine is now fully starting to heal. However, I did not come to just see you. I actually came to see Prince Thor. How are you feeling today your majesty?” Thor shrugged. While he had some lingering stiffness from the incident, it was nothing that a good stretch would no fix.

            “I am doing well Endring. Though I will say that was one relaxation spell that you put on me. I have not felt that good since I got into my father’s good mead.” The woman blushed.

            “Ah, yes. Sorry about that. I often go overboard with some spells. When I was younger the All-Mother tried to convince me to become sorcerers for her house, but I never had an interest in working for a Lord. My passion was in the healing arts. But, as result some simple spells just go a little overboard. Too much power, you see.” Steve appeared from behind the screen finally and Endring stepped toward him.

            “May I look at your spine Captain Rogers?”

            “Steve, please Endring. I have a feeling that we will be seeing a lot of each other.”

           “Indeed. Now bend over for me please.”

           “That is usually something that I would see.” Thor could not help joking and Steve sent him a glare, flushing bright red. Endring just laughed and placed her hands on Steve’s lower back. There was silence for a bot before she hummed.

           “Yes, it looks like the vertebrae are starting to repair themselves now. You will most likely see more of these ‘kicks’ and will probably feel some pain in the next few days. I would like you to come in soon and will get you started on a physical therapy regime.” Steve just nodded looking both excited and apprehensive at the same time. She then turned to Thor who tightened up at the fierce look in her eyes.

          “Now. I want to look at you Prince Thor. Sit down.” Thor sat. She put both hands on either side of his head and closed her eyes. Thor felt the cool touch of the magic threading over his body. Soon she stepped back and gave a nod.

          “Well, you are all clear to resume any duties. Have a good day you two.” With that, she swept out of the room. Thor and Steve looked at each other and before Thor could even suggest they find something to eat Steve’s stomach let out a piercing growl. Thor just laughed and together they left to find food.

                                                                                                                             *-*-*-*

The remnants of their breakfast was strode across the table and Thor let out a satisfied belch. Steve gave him a look before letting out his own and Thor laughed. Before they could get into a contents however Sif and the Warriors Three piled into the small kitchen.

         “There you are!” Fandral said. “We’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

          “No we haven’t,” Said Hogan, “The guards told us where they would be.” Fandral waved a hand.

         “Details. Anyway we have come to take you to the guard practice today. Your father made a passing comment to the Captain of the guards, who mentioned it to one his subordinates, who in turn-”

        “-anyway,” Interrupted Sif, “The guards are saying that you have now somehow shrunken in size and have lost all your muscle mass and are now laying on death’s door all because Loki has made some far fetched grab for the throne once again.” Thor blinked.

       “What?  That’s absurd.” Muttered Steve.

       “That’s the Asgardian rumor mill my friend!” Fandral said cheerfully.

       “Anyway,” Volstagg broke in, “We were wondering if you would come to the guards practice today as a way to quell these rumors.” Thor sighed. His father had no doubt done this deliberately. But he nodded and stood up.

      “Are you coming with Steven?” Steve looked up at them and shrugged.

      “Sure why not? I’m always looking for new things to do with my shield.” Fandral’s face lit up.

       “Is that a euphemism for your penis? Thor’s penis?” Thor groaned.

        “No Fandral not everything is a euphemism for penises.” Good-naturally they bickered all the way to the arena and Thor was pleased to note that Steve also joined in on the ribbing every occasionally. When they arrived at the arena, Thor breathed in the smell. Sweat, dirt, and the copper smell of blood greeted him. He could hear the shouts of the men and women training and the clang of swords and shield welcomed him in the way that the plastic smell of the training rooms in the tower ever could. Stepping into the arena, they were instantly herald by the headmaster of the arena, Harold. Jogging over he greeted them pleasantly.

       “Prince Thor! It is good to see you here. Heard about that poisoning business. Very much politician wasn’t it?” Thor chuckled and clasped him on the back.

      “Yes, I thought so too. It is good to see you Harold. May I introduce to you Steve? Steve, this is the man who taught me just about everything I know.” Harold stuck his hand out with a laugh.

      “Not so, not so. I do not know who taught you those things that you do with that hammer of yours, but it was certainly not me. Will you be joining us on the field today?”

       “I think so. Will you spar with me?”

      “Of course. I shall meet you over on ring two then?” Thor nodded and Harold walked off with a nod to grab his own gear. Thor turned to look who Steve who smiled up at him.

      “Will you be fighting to impress me now?” Thor grinned.

       “I shall try.” He gave Steve a quick kiss on the cheek before trotting off to get some temporary armor along with a sword and shield. Along the racks, he spotted a familiar man.  

       “Ah, Mak! What are you doing here?” The twitchy young man promptly dropped the spear that he was holding.

       “Prince Thor! What are you doing up so soon? I mean-I thought you were be poisoned?” Thor chuckled quickly strapping on armor and testing the weight of a shield.

       “Not so my friend. I am doing well. But what about you? I do not usually see you here” Mak grimaced.

       “Yes, well. With my father-ah-indisposed- I thought I might try to train with our soldiers you know? Build up some camaraderie you know?” He weakly chuckled and fake lounged with his spear, but managed to drop it instead. Thor fought the urge to laugh.

       “Well, good luck then. I’m off to impress my fiancé!” Mak stuttered and Thor hesitated.

       “You won’t say anything yet will you Mak? I mean we have not announced it yet. Best keep it to yourself yes?”

       “Of course My Lord.” Mak chocked out. Thor walked away shaking his head. That boy would not be able to keep it to himself for long. Could not keep a secret at all. It was written all over his face. Walking out he found his friends and fiancé standing and talking amongst themselves. Thor grinned to himself as he thought about Steve as his fiancé. He loved thinking it and could not wait to announce it to all of Asgard. He noticed that a small crowd of other soldiers had gathered to watch. Of course, it would be natural. It was not every day that their Prince and the headmaster fought against each other.

       “Ready?” Harold asked sword gripped loosely, but confidently. Thor just nodded already sinking into his battle mode. Quickly they settled into their fighting stances in the center of the ring. Immediately Thor rushed Harold. The man was normally a solid tree when it came to stance and as a result was to slow to dodge, but when Thor hit him he went just about flying across the rink. Thor stunned by these gave Harold time to pick himself back up. When Harold placed his feet Thor quickly noticed that his feet where to square for the stance. Harold started to advance on Thor and immediately began trying to reign blows down on Thor. He frowned at Harold over the edge of his shield. Normally the good-natured man was controlled in his movements when it came to the sword and shield, but today it seemed like he struggled to maintain his pace. He was like a man unpracticed in the arts of swordsman ship. He easily blocked the wild strike that he made and easily made a slice across Harold’s arm. The man let out an angry huff and swung more wildly at Thor who stepped out of the way and smacked his rear with the flat of his sword.

            “Come now Harold this is most unlike you. How am I supposed to show off for Steve you will not bring your skill to the ring?” He teased good naturedly, but Harold’s eyes became unhinged and he threw down his shield and sword and charged with a roar. Surprised by the unexpected move Thor did not brace himself in time for the charge. Harold hit him like a charging beast and both men went down to the ground. There were shouts off to the side because this was highly against the rules. Asgardians loved a good tussle, but it was not simply done in what was a regular training exercise. As it was, Thor now found himself on the ground with an enraged Harold on top of him. The man punched down and Thor felt his lips slice across his teeth. Spitting out the blood he swung his fist hard into the side of Harold’s head. The man, unfazed, swung again at Thor who blocked his forearm and then twisted to throw him off. Harold went flying and Thor took the chance to scramble to his feet. By this point, other soldiers had formed a ring while the guards went to move in Thor threw a hand up. Harold had gotten to his feet and was now drunkenly staggering towards Thor. His arms were up in what were supposed to be a boxer’s pose, but were weak and left too much to exposer to his face. By now, Thor had the feeling that Harold was not actually the man who he knew. He heard Steve call his name, but he paid it no mind in the moment. He just needed Harold to get close enough to him so that he could drop him before things truly got out of control. When Harold made another swing at him, Thor grabbed his arm and flipped the man. Quickly putting his knee on his back, he grunted out,

            “Yield, whomever has control of this man. Do not be such a coward and use others as your tool.” Unnervingly Harold just let out a hiss and suddenly swung his other arm around throwing dirt in Thor’s face. Sputtering he kicked away Harold who also swiped at Thor with his feet. Whipping the dirt from his eyes, he threw himself on top of Harold in an attempt to subdue the man. The man spit and hissed like a cat stuck on a sack, but Thor managed to finally snare his arms into a vice like grip. Jerking his head at a guard to give him cuffs he wrangles the now slumped over Harold into them. Sighing he lets the guards take the man away. Sitting on the ground, he looks up as his friends and Steve rush over to him.

            “Are you alright?” Is the first thing out of Steve’s mouth, leaning down to wipe the blood off Thor’s face. Thor just nods and accepts Sif’s extended hand to help him off the ground. The head guard comes trotting over to Thor.

            “My Prince. Runners have already been sent to the All-Father. He will want to be there when Harold is questioned.” Thor shook his head.

            “It will do no good. Another controlled Harold.” Hogan nodded in agreement.

            “I agree. Harold was not himself.”

            “Whoa, wait you mean like when Loki controlled Clint?” Steve broke in. Thor shrugged.

            “In a sense, but this way is more…messy. It is almost like your possession that those TV shows discuss. Another soul briefly inhibits the body of another. It is short and temporary and the inhibitor only has control of the body, not their skill.” Steve still looked vaguely confused, but not enough to press it further. Thor turned to the Warriors Three.

            “I want you to do a sweep of the area. The one who controlled Harold could not have been far from the area. Look for anyone who has these symptoms: sweating, dizzy, slurring their words, and an unfocused gaze.” The Warriors Three immediately snap to attention and march off rounding up the lingering soldiers. It would seem that their trouble was only beginning.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who gave a kudos on the last chapter even though every notification was a reminder that i hadn't written anything yet. lol i'm just kidding it was nice to see it. as it is i now only have two weeks left of school, but i am also in the process of trying to find an apartment for the summer as your girl has an internship-so whoop whoop. also i think i will be wrapping this whole fic in the next three(?? don't quote me on this) chapters.


	11. A Thing is Called

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter: They go to the training ground and someone makes another attempt at Thor's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm like? Super late with this chapter? Also? I hated it and it hated me? But anywho, it is just really a set up for the next chapter which will be the climax of the story.

Steve watched as the Warriors Three quickly rounded up all the guards and soldiers around them. All the while Thor stood resolutely beside Steve. His crossed arms and thunderous expression made several guards shift uncomfortably and it seemed that Thor’s gaze zeroed in on them making them shift even more. Eventually all were gathered in a loose semi-circle around them and Thor began to pace back and forth. The arena was deadly silent as flipped his sword once in the area before swinging it through the air. Finally, he came to stop once more beside Steve.

            “It has come to my attention that some here in Asgard disprove of mine and Steven’s relationship. Why they must concern themselves with our relationship is beyond me. Unless of course you a need some satisfaction that does not come from your hand.” Steve tried not to let any facial expression show.

            “Such harsh words my son. Is that anyway to talk to the soldiers under your command?” Steve sat up straighter as Odin’s cool voice. He glanced at the man out of the corner of his eye. Thor obviously got his looks from his mother. Odin might have been a formidable opponent in his day, but now he looked like any politician. Thor crossed his arms. If anything, the scowl grew on his face.

            “I see you have brought a court sorcerer with you father.” Odin glanced casually at the slimy, cowardly looking man beside him.

            “Yes, I believe that it will be useful to see if any of these men or women have some hidden magic. Bring forth the ringmaster.” There was an awkward silence before Thor sighed.

            “I have already sent Master Harold away. Hopefully the distance will break the compulsion.” Odin frowned.

            “I see. Well begin the process then.” He gestured to the man next to him and he slinked up to the lined up soldiers.  Steve wanted to go and be next to Thor, but given the way that Odin was side eyeing him he decided that it would not be best. As it was, Fandral did come to stand next to me.

            “What’s going on right now?” He whispered to the man. Fandral leaned down to whisper to him.

            “The little weasely man is checking to see if any of the shoulders have any hidden magic. You see all Asgardians have some form of magic. Take your prince for example. He has the innate ability to sense the aftereffects of magic, but he is also blessed with some extra seiðr as well. I’m sure you know what he was god off.” Steve nodded.

            “Yes, he was worshipped as the god of sky and thunder.” Fandral grinned.

            “And fertility. There is a reason a hammer placed in the lap of a bride. But, I digress. When an Asgardian has the ability to manipulate the seiðr they are sent to training yet since it is considered a womanly thing some men choose to hide it. So if there are any hidden sorcerers with a strong hatred of yours and Prince Thor’s relationship this is where they will be hiding.” They fall into silence as they watch the man work through the line of soldiers. Thor’s face grows stormier the further the man walks through the line and no hidden sorcerer is revealed. Finally, the man turns to Odin and shakes his head. Odin hums.

            “A pity. I shall hate for Huginn and Muninn to return to me at the end of the day to find that only to find that I have been lied to I will not be pleased.” With a dramatic swirl, he stalked out of the arena. Fandral and Steve glanced at each other. Slowly a quite murmurer began to grow in the ranks. Most soldiers turned to each other and began grumble together. Thor turned to them and began striding towards them.

            “Come on Steven. I want to get out of here quickly. Let them stew in their discontent for now. Sif and the Warriors Threes will keep an eye on things. I want to go see Kytcha.” Steve glanced back that the gathered mass of people noticing the glares and seeming discontent that seemed to grow.

            “Shouldn’t you say something? Or stay?” Steve asked, but Thor only shook his head and began to walk.

            “No, let them mumble their discontent and then beat it out of each other. We have more important things to do today. Mainly, your legs. It would be a great joy if you could run the brudgommen-kjører. You would outlast anyone.”

            “The what now?” Steve laughed. Thor laughed and carefully sounded out the word.

            “It is usually called the bruð-hlaup which means bride running, but in our case it will be the groom running.  Both parties race to the feast, and whichever lost the race served beer to the winners for the night.” Steve snorted.

            “I imagine that it is hard to do that when one groom’s family members are all dead.” Thor paused beside Steve, but he just kept rolling. Thor’s soft ‘Steve’ made him stop though. There was a brief silence between the pair as a troupe of servants scurried by giggling.

            “Look Steve, I know that you think that you do not have any living relatives, but you still have friends who will be happy to stand by your side. Natasha, I know for a fact would be ecstatic to try to outrace an Asgardian.” Steve smiled weakly and began to move again. While he knew logically that there was nothing to be done about it, and that he had little family to begin with still made him want to hide in shame a little bit. Here he was some jacked up mortal who would not even be here right now if some man with a magic formal had seen something in him and gave him a chance. He could see where these those spewing discontent would find fault with him. Hell, he could not even walk right now, let alone participate in one their wedding traditions. He knew logically that he would most likely would improve by the time of their wedding, but another part of him was beginning to shout at him that he never would be able too. He felt Thor’s hand settle on his back as they continued to walk and he felt a surge of anger towards whomever put them in this situation. Normally when they would be walking together they would hold hands and Thor might be excitingly pulling him onwards towards whatever they were doing. All they had now was Thor’s hand on his back.

            “Look Thor-” He started, but Thor cut him off.

            “No, älskling.”

            “You don’t even know what I was going to say!” Steve protested.

            “Probably about how you should leave Asgard since your very presences seems to draw ire from my people.” Thor glanced down at him and Steve ignored it and just stared ahead. He knew Thor was right in what he said. He didn’t _want_ Thor to be right, but the feeling that he was making things difficult for Thor and being a burden grated on him in a way that he hadn’t since he ninety pounds and suffering from a variety of health issues. Before he could open his mouth to continue to debate with Thor over this there was a great clatter from down the hallway and the looked up to see Fandral running after them.

            “Thor!” He cried, “Come quickly they have arrested the healer Endring! The All-Father has called a Thing and they are to be trialed for attempted assassination!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left a comment or a kudos it was a good motivator to keep struggling through this chapter. The next one will be better because I am very excited to write it!


	12. Its the Thing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter: Endring is accused of assassination  
> ALSO: Hey fair warning: there is a brief description of the decomposition process. It is very brief mainly two sentence, but it is there. Also there is casual disregard of a person's preferred pronouns by a character more than once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright quick history before we get into this:  
> A Thing (or Alþing) was the governing assembly of a northern Germanic society, made up of the free people of the community presided over by law speakers. It is not something I just made it up.  
> Also the word seiðberenðr: it means magical womb and I used it as a very loosely interpretation of an ancient word in regards to a gender fluid person. as there is no actual ancient norse word for it.  
> That said lets get into this chapter.

A few minutes ago, the weather in Asgard had been a bright, sunny, mild-weathered day. Now lighting cracked across the sky, its citizens scurried for cover wondering what had caused their beloved Prince to become so upset, so quickly, and at such heightened emotions that would have his powers effect the very weather of the planet. They glanced wearily at the towering spires of the palace and wondered wearily what was happening inside. The weather inside; while not actually storming was no better. Thor stood arguing quietly with his father off to the side of the gathered parliament members.

            “Father you know this is ridiculous! Endring has never been anything, buy loyal. To accuse them of assassination is absorbed! I thought that you were going to wait until Huginn and Muninn to return before you made any chargers?” His father just shrugged and glanced off at the gossiping parliament members.

            “It was not I who made the charges. It was House Arnkelsson who made them.” Thor cast a quick glance to the greying members in the group, but saw no sign of the patriarch of house Arnkelsson.

            “I did not know that Bjorgulf was well enough to make these charges. Or even knew enough to make a charge.”

 Odin scuffed. “No, it was his son that made the charge. It seems that he is truly stepping up to his role as leader. Perhaps you could learn something from him. You cannot always be away on Midgard you know Thor.” Thor gritted his teeth and turned to his father who continued to stare dispassionately at the other nobles.

            “I have many duties to attend to father. I cannot always be where you might want me to be father, but when I need to be here I will come.” Odin snagged a glass of wine from a harassed looking servant, who very much looked like she wanted to move her tray out of the way. Thor could understand. Many of the servants were a close-knit group having to put up with many lords and ladies treating them as irrelevant. To accuse one with seemingly no evidence would get you less than stellar service. Desperately he turned to his father.

            “Look father, this is just a baseless claim. There is no proof of any of this. You could call this whole thing off.” Thor wanted to grasp desperately at his father’s robes, but knew that it would not endure him to his father at the moment.

            “If you are so desperate to stop this why don’t go change the minds of the ones who actually called this Thing instead of bothering me about it?” Thor just scoffed and stormed off. He wished Steve could be by his side, but until the actual Thing started civilians would not be allowed inside the chambers. He began to stalk towards where he could see the members of house Arnkelsson standing together frantically whispering together. Turning he headed directly towards them. Before he could reach them, however a diminutive figure stepped in his way. Thor nearly blew her over, but skidded to stop in time. Glancing down he was vaguely surprised to see Mak’s younger sister standing in front of him.

            “Prince Thor,” Her soft voice could barely be heard of the don of the crowd, “you should know that my brother does not want to speak to you right now.”

            “Æsa, I thought that you were unwell?” Thor queried. She smiled up at him and Thor could see a faintest amount of simpering around the edges.

            “As you can see I am doing much better. My father is still not well. Therefore, my brother is stepping up to be the man of the house. I so much admire a man that steps forward to do their duty to their house. They have such a, strength, don’t you think Prince Thor.” Here she grasped at Thor’s biceps. He started her down and slowly moved his arm out of her grasp.

            “Look Lady Arnkelsson I am glad you are doing well, but your brother has made a baseless accusation against person and I would like to try to talk him out of it.” He moved to step away from her, but she easily stepped in front of him. Her front pressed against his own and Thor noticed that at only six thousand years old she had extremely well developed breasts. Or a very good corset. He shifted uncomfortably at this. He glanced away only to meet Mak’s eyes. The man looked ready to jump out of his own skin and Thor wondered how this fidgety man would have the balls to actually accuse a popular healer apprentice of one of the most serious crimes. A soft brush at his shoulder brought his attention back to the girl in front of him.

            “Prince Thor I know that you are worried for this man on trial, but my brother knows what he is doing. This healer has obviously done something to warrant this accusation and my brother is only doing his duty and will bring him to justice.” Æsa flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked up at Thor from under her eyelashes. Thor thought that look more appealing on Steve.

            “Lady Arnkelsson I’m very sure Endring has done nothing wrong in and this is all just baseless claims. Whatever evidence your brother might have found are undoubtedly a set up against them.” Æsa frowned and crossed her arms.

            “I’m sure that is not true. From what my brother has told me this healer claims to be seiðberenðr and we all know those type people are rather-fickle-if you will. He probably switches his loyalties all the time.” Thor puffed up ready to defend the healer, but before he could open his mouth, the banging of a cane on the floor silences all the chatter. Everyone quickly goes to their seats and the civilians quickly scurried into the room. Thor spotted Steve quickly. He was pleased to note that the Warriors Three and Sif formed a protective semi-circle around him. Thor sat next to his father and glanced over to his mother on the other side of him. Together they shared a grim look together.  

            “Bring in the accused.” Odin called. Guards opened the door and Thor watched as Endring walked in. The poor woman looked to be in complete shock at everything that had happened to her. Thor felt his own heart ache at the sight of this, but it was quickly was buried under a rush of anger towards Mak and his baseless claim. With a fierce glare, his gaze turned to Mak who looked ready to sink into the floor at the look. He heard his father announcing to the gathered crowd Endring’s accused crimes. After Odin stopped talking, Mak squeaked and stood up from his chair.

            “Oh, yes right. Um-Endring, today you have been accused of attempted assassination of the crown prince Thor. How do plead?” Endring’s voice shook as she said

            “Not guilty.”

            “Okay, well yes, alright then-let me just-” Thor winched internally as Mak struggled to gather his notes together. He had no idea what had driven the boy to try and do this. His thought briefly of the boy’s father who often pressed the man to be more ‘manly’ and was often overly harsh on him, but he thought that maybe with his father sick and Mak given a chance to grow he would become more confidante, but it seems to have the exact opposite. Blessedly, Mak got his things together.

            “Endring you have been a healers apprentice for five years yes?” Mak asked.

            “That is correct yes.”

            “But you are also eleven thousand roughly in your years correct?” Endring tried to give a weak smile.

            “It is impolite to ask a lady’s age, but yes I am 11,234.” Mak waved a dismissive gesture.

            “But you are not a lady so it is alright to ask. Now you are rather old to become a healer’s apprentice, but that is because you studied as a student under Loki first right?” Endring was currently still blinking at shock at the casual disregard for her gender but managed to give a tentative nod. Mak turned his back to her and face the council members.

            “Now I may not have formal training in a woman’s art, but I am sure, though I do not want to say for sure, that it would take training from a trained sorcerer to perform a spell that was first used to attack Midgard and our glorious prince. Something that this man has training in.”

            “That is absurd!” Endring cut in. “I never completed my training with Loki! I stopped my lessons when I became a healers apprentice instead.” Mak smiled weakly at her.

            “But you could have continued it couldn’t you? Just because you obtained other official training does not mean that Loki could still have trained you on the side.” He turned away from her again and began to talk to the council members of ‘the fickle nature of those who claimed to be seiðberenðr. As Thor sat he felt his temper rising and the sound of thunder grew ever louder in the chamber halls. He meet eyes with Steve more than once and could see the growing anger in his fiancé’s eyes as well. But he knew that here Steve could not say or do anything in the defense of Endring. As the minutes passed he listened to Mak, spin weak ties together to try and paint a pretty picture of planned murder and treason. He used the examples of how she had trained with Loki, had accesses to the poison, was trusted amongst the servants, and by her own admissions was perhaps too powerful to be just a healer’s apprentice. A more charismatic person could have done. Weaving random happens chances laced with bigotry and hate. When Mak finally finished with his ‘evidence’ and before anyone could interject with their own questions, Thor leapt in with a question of his own.

            “You say all of these things Mak, but you have missed out on one important piece of your puzzle. What about the ring master Harold? How could Endring gotten control over him if she was faraway in the healers ward at the time?” Mak spluttered clearly thrown of his train of thought.

            “The healers ward is not that far from the training ring to assume that for someone talented enough in the arts of seiðr to do so.” Thor grinned.

            “I thought you had no training in a ‘woman’s art’ Mak? How do you sound so confident now?” Mak blinked owlishly before quickly back peddling.

            “I mean-I would assume that it isn’t. But I do not know for sure!” Thor watched him sputter for a few seconds before standing as well.

            “This whole trial is a shame. It is based mostly on random happenchance and topped with bigotry. The main piece that could tie this whole case together is missing. You have not even bothered to gather all the evidence and have instead rushed to a trial in the hopes that you could get an accusation to stick. My theory is that you picked an innocent person that you knew would most likely appeal to the more older, traditional members in the counsel in hopes that you could put away someone that they would not like and gain their favor. This whole trial should therefore be thrown out so that we may move on and find the real culprit behind these instances.” He sat down in his chair once more to the sound a few quite claps from the common folk, but left many of the council member’s red in the face. He could feel his father’s angry gaze on his face, but he could only see Steve’s beaming face staring at him. His father stood up next to him.

            “Obviously there was error on Lord Mak’s fault.” Here he paused and for a brief moment and Thor thought his father would actually dismiss the trial, but all he did was say, “Therefore I will give House Arnkelsson an hour to see if the ring master can be awoken from his healing sleep and become lucid enough to give the name of the person who enslaved him.” With that, Odin stood and excited the room. Thor quickly stood up and went to his mother.

            “Mother, I need your blessings to enter into the House of Arnkelsson’s corridors.” Her face was confused, but she nodded and asked.

            “Of course dear, but whatever for?”

            “I am going to see if I can get Lord Bjorgulf here. He may not be well, but he may be well enough to come here and call of the trial on behalf of his house. If he is here then Mak will no longer be the head and will have no right to call for trial.” With a nod of her head Frigga snapped her fingers and delicate parchment appeared in her hand. She passed it to Thor and he gave her a quick kiss on the check and about sprinted out the door. The noble's corridors were on the farthest regions of the castle and Thor would need just about every minute that the hour offered him to get there and convince Lord Bjorgulf to come to the trial. Reaching for his belt, he snagged mjölnir off it and twirled it in the air. When there was an innocent’s life on the line there was no timeto walk calmly through the corridors. With a final twirl, he was yanked off his feet and down the halls he went. Blessedly he finally arrived soon at the house of Arnkelsson’s doors. Their family symbol of an ox started at him from the doors and the guards in front of it glanced at each other before looking at Thor. He was quiet sure that in all their lives they had never seen the prince of Asgard come flying through the corridors only to land at the doors they guarded. One stepped forward.

            “State your business Prince Thor.”

            “I am here to see Lord Bjorgulf.” The two guards glanced nervously at each other.

            “We’re to not let anyone in Prince Thor.” Thor smiled

            “Ah, yes, but I have permission from the All-Mother, your queen saying that I can in fact be let in.” The two guards glanced at each other and one shrugged before opening the door. Thor gave a brief nod of thanks before striding through the halls. Instantly he picked up the smell of putrescenes. Mjölnir was instantly in his hands. Most of the corridor was darkly lit and Thor could tell that the servants had not been through here in some time. He turned to the guards just as they shut the door behind him. Thor shook his head and continued. Many of the doors were shut and looked like they had been for some time. From what he remembered of his history of this house there were not that many remaining members of it, which would explain the silence. Finally, he came to massive doors that was Lord Bjorgulf’s room. He knocked twice and called out,

            ‘Lord Bjorgulf, it is I Prince Thor. I have come to speak to you about your son. May I come in?” Only silence greeted him. He knocked once again, but the silence was not broken. Sighing he went to open the door. The instant he cracked the door the pungent smell of death hit his nostrils. Swinging the door wide he gaped at the sight before him. On the floor before him was a woman that he vaguely recalled as a personal healer for house Arnkelsson. She lay face first on the ground, blood pooling at her feet. Her skin was ashy, but she had yet not began to bloat a sure sign that she had not been her long. He moved quickly to bed and saw the corpse of Lord Bjorgulf lying in bed. The man had obviously been there for some time. Bloat had set in and flies buzzed around his open mouth and eye sockets. Quickly turning away, he noticed a teacup that had rolled under the bed. He picked it up and gave it a quick sniff. Under the rancid odor of decaying flesh, he caught the smell of something sweet, unlike any other tea or medicine that he had smelt before. Thor would bet his life that there was poison in the teacup. Slowly the pieces fell into place. Æsa’s ‘sickness’ and then recovery, the fact that Mak could take over easily from his overbearing controlling father, the messy misuse of magic, all signs pointed to the fact that Mak and his sister were no doubt plotting to over through their father, and maybe, possibly Thor’s own family. Dropping the teacup on the ground, he ran out of the room. He had to get to Mak and quickly. He burst through the doors, starling the guards he blurted out

            “Call the palace guards. Lord Bjorgulf and a woman have been murdered.” Then his feet left the ground and he flew off to the healers’ wards. When he arrived, it was with a crack of thunder and everyone jumped back from the body of Harold. Mak, Thor was pleased to note, looked like he was going to shit himself.

            “You,” Thor growled pointing with mjölnir, “murdered your own father, another woman, sent another woman into a coma, put a good man under an enslavement spell,  endangered the lives of Midgardians, but most importantly gravely injured the love of my life, my betrothed! Do you have anything to say for yourself?” The silence of the room was so grand that one could hear a feather touch the ground. It was only broken by the sound of Mak spluttering.

            “You dare insult me like this? You who just spoke of baseless accusations!”

            “Oh, I assure you if we go to your father’s suite we shall find evidence.”

            “How dare! Just because I do not fit your perfect Asgardian image you think you can push me around and accuse me like this!”

            “I have done no such thing! You twist my words in your own mind trying to place the blame elsewhere!”

            “The disrespect! No! I shall not have it!! Prince Thor I challenge you to a hólmganga!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo hey! i know i've been doing every other chapter as thor and then steve, but i am very much unsure if i want to do the next one in thor's pov or steve's. it's currently in thor's pov, but i also want to do it in steve's pov?? so hey yeah. that why it's not currently posted with this chapter (and it would have been a MASSIVE chapter). y'all will have to let me know what you want. as always thank you to everyone who left a comment or kudos. you guys give me LIFE.


	13. Fight You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've heard of Competent!Thor now get ready for Fighty!Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeyy guessssss what. only one more chapter! that is right my beauties! this is the very last chapter until the epilogue. i will try and post that one in two weeks time as well, but i have a lot on my plate and very little time, but you will see it soon. if you want a little bit more information about what the holmgang is let me know and i will try and give you a little more infor

Immediately after the words are announced there was pandemonium. Thor feels the hysterical urge to laugh. People began shouting and leapt between the pair. People yelling asking if Mak was insane, people yelling trying to convince Thor it would not be a great idea to punch him in the face. Quickly as they can, everyone is separated and they find themselves back in Thor’s quarters. Steve has a very confused expression on his face while the Warriors Three and Sif talk animatedly about the last time they saw an actual hólmganga. Steve himself turns to look at Thor with confusion, he nods out to the balcony, and Steve follows him out. The voices of his friends fades into the background and Thor sighs. Norns, it has been a day. Opening his eyes he glances at Steve and begins to speak.

            “Mak has killed his father and one of their family healers. His sister, Æsa, most likely conspired with him and did all the magical aspects. However, as you just saw, he called for and a hólmganga. Which means that I’ve offended him greatly. It is not as common as it used to be, but when it was common, anyone offended could challenge the other party to hólmganga regardless of their differences in social status. It was mostly used to settle matters of honor, ownership or property, demand of restitution or debt, legal disagreement or intention to help a wife or relative or avenge a friend. Sometimes it's fought to the death or until  one opponent is pushed out of the ring. It all depends. But Mak is just using it to by himself time to figure out how to get out of the trouble that he has caused himself.” He fought the urge to spit onto the ground.

            “What will happen to him?” Steve asked. Thor sighed.

            “Honestly? I am not sure. Nothing can happen to him until after the challenge is complete. Beside it is as your celebrities and politicians, hardly anything will happen to him.” He turned to Steve.

            “However I will not let him get away with it. He will be punished during the dual.” Steve’s face went through a variety of emotions before he finally spoke.

            “You can’t use the dual as a source of justice Thor. You have to give them a chance to dual out a punishment.” Thor shook his head.

            “At most he will be made to pay a wydrguild. The only death that was not committed within his own house so it is up to them to decide what to do with him. That’s just the way it works.” Steve snorted.

            “Well, that’s dumb.” Thor frowned, but did not say anything. They stood in silence before Steve softly spoke.

            “Do you have to do this?” Thor nodded, afraid to look at Steve.

            “If I do not show up I will most likely be named niðing and charged with outlawry. It has to be done.” The door bursts open and while Thor may be the god of thunder the thunderous look on his father’s face was strong enough to make him want second guess every life decision he ever made that lead him to this point.

            “What happened?” Odin roared.

            “Father I-” When Odin whirled around to face him Thor briefly thought he was going to smack him as if he was a small child again.

            “Why do I have to find out that you have accused one of my lords of patricide and a variety of other crimes?”

            “Because they are true!” Thor cried. He spotted the Warriors Three shifting more towards him and while he appreciated the nonverbal show of support they probably should not be moving lest they drew the ire of their king. He heard Steve roll in behind him and wished that he had not because Odin’s gaze snapped instantly to him.

            “You,” He seethed, “are the cause of all of this. If not for you then Thor might actually be here more often to attend to his duties as a prince as none of this would have happened.”

            “With all due respect All-Father,” drawled Steve in a tone that clearly meant fuck you, “Thor cannot control the actions of everyone around him.” Odin looked spitting mad at this.

            “I want you off of this planet.” He declared.

            “Father!” Cried Thor.

            “No! I’ve had enough of this mortal Thor. His very presence causes trouble with my nobles. If not for him, Mak probably wouldn’t have to murder his father all so that he could have tried to remove him your side. You would not have been poisoned if you did not have this cripple beside you!”

            “Odin Borson if you say so much one more word I shall see you divorced and disgraced right where we stand.” Frigga breezed into the room and stood between Thor and his father. Thor felt his heart swell at the sight of his mother. Odin glared at Frigga for a moment before scoffing out ‘bah!’ and fleeing the room. Frigga turned to them and Thor wrapped his mother in a big hug.

            “Thank you.” He breathed and he felt her squeeze him harder.

            “My boy you deserve every happiness that is offered to you. He makes you so happy and I will not see it taken away.” Parting she walked over to Steve. Gently she placed both hands on his face and smiled down at him.

            “Protect my boy with all of your heart.” Steve looked up at her with tears in his eyes and just said, “I will.” With another smile, she turned to Thor, now the stoic queen that she presents to the public.   

            “Now you know the rules correct? You may not interact with Mak until the dual begins. He will talk with your father for the demands of the trial. I will let you know more as I get more information alright?”

            “Yes, mother. I promise I will not let you down with this.”

            “You would be hard pressed to let me down my boy.” With a gentle peck on the cheek, she exited the room. With her departure, the room descended into barely controlled chaos. Plans for training and strategies were made and it was not until late at night that Sif and the Warriors Three departed their home. Exhausted Steve and Thor simply fell asleep. Over the next few days both Steve and Thor worked so hard that they hardly saw each other. Thor to the intensive training that Sif put together for him and Steve to the physical therapy exercises that he was put through. Gradually though the news filtered to their ears of Mak’s punishments. He did have indeed have to pay a wyrdguild to the slain woman’s family, and if he survived the hólmganga, he would have to spend at least a decade in their prison. Sadly, while they could pin a few of the crimes that Thor knew they had committed they could not pin the attack on Midgard or Thor’s poisoning on them. Simply ‘there was not enough evidence’. The one bright spot of their busy day was Thor announcing that he and Steve were now engaged. There were massive celebrations throughout Asgard. Thor’s father notably did not attend any of them. Eventually though the day of the challenge was called and to Thor it seemed like the whole of Asgard had turned up to see it. Standing under the beating heat of the sun he let the cheering of the crowd fade into the background. Even though he turns, smiling and waving to the crowd; ever the triumphant prince he hears none of it. His eyes gloss over the crowd seeking out the only face that he cares for. Finally, his gaze lands on Steve’s. Steve sits stoic and proud in his chair. His look majestic in his uniform with his shield placed on the back of the chair he looks ready to charge into battle. The cheering fades into boos and Thor turns to see Mak passing through the crowd. The boy looks meekly at the sneering crowd.  Æsa in turn glares at the crowd clenching at her brother’s arm. The few soldiers that house Arnkelsson has look shiftily at the crowd around them. Thor knows that they would rather be anywhere but here, but their loyalty demands them to be here. Thor steps forward onto the edge of mat and Mak weakly steps up to the edge as well. Whatever fire he had when challenging Thor to the hólmganga those four days ago, seem to have faded from his being. A morsel of pity manages to wiggle its way into Thor’s heart, but he violently squashes it. In this moment, he cannot afford any sympathy for his opponent. Odin steps into the middle of the mat and gestures at the two of them.

            “Mak, Thor approach each other.” Thor and Mak stepped towards each other. Thor keeps his face impassive. This boy will learn nothing of what he feels.

            “Mak as the challenger this is your last moment to step away from the challenge. Do you wish to do so?” Thor started him down silently daring him to do so. Mak simply shook his head. Odin sighed out through his nose.

            “Very well.” He gestured for them to part and they did. When he turned around, he smiled reassurance at Steve who smiled weakly back. He knew that Steve still do not truly understand what they were doing and why they were, but he knew that Steve would be here to support him with every being in his body. Taking the last steps, he turns once more to face Mak who had begun to fidget with a strap on his braces. Odin stepped back from the mat and raised his hands. A soft hush fell across the crowd.

            “Mak Bjorgulfson has challenged Prince Thor to a hólmganga. The original grievance was honor and Lord Mak has declared that he felt the slight so great that if he succeeds in this duel then he will have full claim to Prince Thor’s property.” Thor tightened his grip on his sword and shield. Mak would have no chance whatsoever in this duel to even come close to gaining his property. He glanced at Steve at the corner of his eye. He did not tell Steve this, but as Thor’s fiancé, he could technically be counted as his ‘property’. However, Thor would find that happening over his own dead body, and he thought, over several other’s bodies as well.

            “The duel shall begin in three-two-one!” Odin steps back and with that, the crowd cheers, Mak lunges, and Thor barely brings his shield up to block the sword as it goes for his head. The strength of the blow numbs his arm all the way to his shoulder, but he pushes and he sends Mak stumbling back. He grins savagely at Mak and smack his shield with his sword, taunting Mak to come get him. Mak moves to lunge to his right, but Thor easily blocks the slash with his own sword. Mak’s lunge has brought him close enough that Thor steps forward and slams his shield into his back. Mak goes sprawling into the dirt, and while Steve might berate him later for going for a man down on the ground Thor has no qualms about it in this situation. He will do anything he can to end this challenge as soon as possible. Before he can kick the sword that Mak has dropped into the dirt, Mak quick as a snake strikes with it. Only centuries of battle experience saves Thor’s hamstrings from being sliced. The quick hot flare of pain and the ‘oohs’ of the crowd tells him however that he was not fast enough to avoid an injury. Mak is now on his feet and advancing quickly on Thor. His movements, while not as smooth as Thor’s show that perhaps when Mak had been possessing Harold, he might not have been truly showcasing his knowledge of combat. Thor frowned and quickly revaluated his tactics. Instead of letting Mak make an error, he would force him to make one. Quickly he moved into a flurry of movements designed to overpower and then unbalance an opponent. With each strike of Thor’s sword or bash of his shield Mak lost ground and was pushed to the edge of the mat. The crowd was cheering wildly now as their golden prince pushed the rival to the edge of the mat. Thor goes to make one more lunge at Mak, but the impact of Mak grabbing his shield stops him. They struggle briefly with the shield before Thor takes the opportunity to stab with his sword. Mak cries out as the sword enters his side. Thor himself has to fight back the grimace as he felt the metal sword jab into the meaty side of Mak. The harsh blow has slide easily between the ribs and Thor can only be thankful that he did not hit any. With a strong yank, his rips the sword from his opponent’s side. With hardly a gentle push, Thor sends Mak over the edge of the mat. The crowd goes ecstatic and Mak just stands there, a hand to his side blood oozing between his fingers onto the ground. Thor turns triumphant towards his father expecting to see at least a glimmer of pride in his eyes, but Thor found only cool neutrality in his eyes. He watches as his father turns to the side and Thor turns at once, to where he knows Steve is waiting for him. Before he can though, there is a sharp burning pain in his shoulder. He stumbles as screams come from the crowd. He hears a faint shout of his name being called and he looks up into time to see Steve’s shield going whizzing by. Looking up he says his love standing shakily on his feet, arms extended as if he had just thrown his shield. Thor wants to smile and happily exclaim because Steve is standing, but the burning pain is getting worse Glancing behind him he sees Mak on the ground, a bloody dagger and Steve’s shield lying next to him. Then Thor realizes what happened. That little shit had stabbed him in the back. Now his father is yelling out to detain Æsa who had made to run away. The sky lights up briefly with a wild flare of magic before the guards easily subdue her and bring her to the ground. He looks up again when Steve’s hands wrap around his waist.

            “Thor, oh my god, okay I got you, okay.” Steve says. Thor sags into him, but Steve is still to too weak and they both sag to the ground. Thor bites back a curse as his shoulder his jostled and Steve calls out for a healer. Thor grins up at him.

            “Steve! Look at you! You threw and walked!” He cries out ecstatically. Steve shoots him a fond, but exasperated look.

            “That’s what you focus on right now? You daft man.” Thor tries to steal a kiss, but fell back down with a wince.

            “Just lay there. The healers will be here in a moment.” Steve runs his fingers through Thor’s hair and he lets himself breathe out. Their problems, at least for now, are over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left a kudos or a comment :) they mean the world to me


	14. Canon in D, but Viking Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter: Thor and Mak dueled in the Holmgang, Thor did some stabbing and then was stabbed in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will be honest with all you. This story was originally going to be a short, fun, little blurb of 5,000 words roughly. As you can see it is no longer that. I am surprised where this story went and I am so glad that all of you went on this journey with me to see where it went. This fanfic is officially my longest ever. Thank you to everyone who reviewed it, gave kudos, subscribed and/or bookmarked this story. You guys are more valid then you realize. :)

 

As Steve stands staring into the blank void of the tomb he looks to Sam and says,

            “Bet you would never be doing this with me huh?” Sam just snorts and says

            “Man I never thought I would go grave robbing with anyone. Ever. Let alone Captain America.”

            “Technically,” Tony claims finger pointing towards the sky, “It’s sanctioned grave robbing. Not even that. Buckaroo was here just a couple of days ago and placed the sword here.” Bucky just glared at Tony and gave Steve a not so gentle shove towards what Steve has been assured is actually a grave of his ancestors and not some random Irish family. If someone had told him two years ago that someday he would be standing over a grave with his brother, best friend, and Tony Stark with the plan to ‘break into’ a grave; all to retrieve a sword from his ‘ancestors’ so that he could symbolically kill off his bachelorhood, reemerge as a man all so that he could wed his Norse god of a fiancé/husband he would have kindly asked if you if you had been dabbling in some strange mushrooms. Just getting to this part was a long arduous process. After the whole debacle with the hólmganga, dueling out punishments to those complacent in Mak and his sister’s treachery, and then witnessing their executions it was to no surprise that any wedding plan had been done.  Sighing he glanced over to his right to look at his friends. He was so ever grateful in those following days for them.  When he and Thor had finally arrived back to Earth, they found the team eagerly awaiting for them. They had been equal parts horrified and worried to hear of their adventures while they were away. Steve was still grateful of the support that they had provided him to get back on his feet. Through them, he had meet Sam who helped him heal from all his emotional wounds occurred over the years. He had inkling that Thor also talked to Sam about his own grief and anger revolving around his brother. Sam had even stood in as his best man at their first wedding just this past year. Their Earth wedding had been as much as a spectacle as it had been a wedding ceremony. After Pepper had pointed out that no Asgardian wedding ceremony would be acknowledged as an actual marriage they hastily through together a ceremony that hosted more politicians, celebrates, and undercover secrete agents and superheroes then it did friends and family. Though it did give him, back Bucky. HYDRA having actived their feared assassin in hopes of eliminating almost all of their rivals at once. Never had he been more thankful for his team’s paranoia and Heimdall’s all-seeing eyes because combined Bucky never even made it through whatever window he was going to sneak in and HYRDA’s plans for world domination were violently squashed. That put off their normal plans to have their real wedding on Asgard so that Bucky could recover from his years of torture and abuse. Eventually they were finally able to begin planning their real wedding. The planning that had to go into it was honestly insane. Steve knew in theory that there was a lot that went into any wedding, but he was pretty sure the amount of planning doubled in size when it was an Asgardian wedding. It was the last day of the weeklong festivities that had been taking place all throughout the city of Asgard. He and Thor had been visiting and parting with all the citizens that they can. Steve is thankful that the serum does not allow him to become drunk otherwise; he would have been on many occasions. Thor learned his lesson the first two days and abstained from more than two drinks. Tony, on the other hand never did. He currently looks green in the face and Steve is sure that under his sunglasses he is glaring at the sun. Taking a breath, he pulls himself from his thoughts and enters into the tomb.

                                                                  *-*-*-*

“I cannot believe you put one of those Halloween skeletons in the grave Bucky!” Bucky let out a soft chuckle and slide deeper into the steaming water of the bath.

            “Couldn’t make it too easy for you punk.” Steve just glared at splashed water at him. Sam let out a laugh, “Never thought I heard you scream that way before Steve. It was pretty epic.” Steve in question just glared at them. When he had gone to pull the sword out of the grip of the skeleton, it had sat right up and cackled at him. Naturally, he had shrieked and fallen over. He had emerged covered in dust, spider webs, and he hoped not, but probably was, bone dust only to find his team members in stitches on the ground outside. Annoyed he had called for Heimdall and left them behind. When he arrived back on Asgard, he found Frigga awaiting for him. She whisked him away to the baths and soon all of his team members joined him there. An old wizened man had stood there and greeted them. He spoke to them of how it was their duty to ‘instruct young Steven on the ways of husbandly and fatherly duties.’  When he had left Tony had turned to Steve with an unholy look of glee in his eye, but thankfully, Clint shoved a sock in his mouth before sliding into the water. Now they all sat in the water and Steve let himself slip off into his own world. Enjoying the soft hum of chatter coming from his friends. He could hear Tony and Bruce animatedly chattering about whatever science gadget that they saw that day. Bucky and Clint were talking over the finer points of whatever scope they preferred. Sam interjecting every occasionally with some different scenario that made them switch up their favored scope. He smiled softly to himself. It was peaceful. Too bad Thor was not there though. If he imagined hard enough though he could almost hear him softly saying his name. He hummed softly to himself. A soft “Steve. Psst. Steve,” made him open his eyes. Rolling his head to the side, he saw the top of Thor’s golden hair poking around the corner. Making sure that none one was watching he slide out of the water and padded over to Thor. He grinned at Thor who stuck his head out more.

            “What are you doing here? I thought we weren’t supposed to see each other yet?” Thor gave Steve a quick peck on the lips.

            “I couldn’t stay away till tonight. I missed you.” Steve chuckled and tried not to blush. It didn’t work.

            “We saw each other this morning.” Thor hummed and brushed his fingers against Steve’s face and Steve became very much aware of the fact that he was naked. Before he could even say anything else he heard, Clint cry “Caw caw motherfuckers!” and he was promptly tackled to the ground.

            “Clint!” He cried out, “You’re naked!”

            “And you!” Yelled out Tony, “Aren’t supposed to be seeing this man until tonight!” Steve was let up from the floor to see Tony shoving a laughing Thor out the door. Thankfully, semi clothed. He turned around to see Sam shaking his finger mockingly at him and Bucky quietly shaking with laughter. Bruce had not even gotten off the water. Steve shrugged. He could not help it. He was in love.

                                                                *-*-*-*

Taking a deep breath, he pulled gently at shirt. Despite having already been married once he found that he was still nervous. This was the most important one ever.

            “Are you ready?” Bucky’s soft voice spoke. In his hands, he held the sword that Steve had gotten that morning. Steve nodded. A lump in his throat.

            “I’m so ready.” He said. Bucky paused. Silently looking at Steve. Because off all that happened to him Steve found that Bucky was more quite that he had been in the past. But, Bucky smiled and placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder.

            “I’m so happy for you Steve. I have never seen you as happy with someone as you are with Thor. You two deserve each other.”

            “Buck.” Steve chocked up. Bucky made a slashing motion with his hand.

            “Ah, shut up. It’s just because you two are just big, blonde, idiots.” Steve pulled Bucky into a quick hug and he felt Bucky squeeze him tightly. A trumpet sounded and they pulled apart from each other.

            “Ready?” Bucky asked. Steve nodded and together they began the procession down the aisle. Their ceremony was being held on a raised pavilion and well not many people were invited Thor’s family more than made up for the lack of guests on Steve’s side. Their choice of flowers intertwined the arches down the aisle and around the banisters of the pavilion. Ferns, woven through with forget-me-nots and heliotrope created a glorious picture and lightly perfumed the air. He glanced to his side of the aisle and saw Tony give him a big smile and a thumbs-up. Natasha looked completely deadpan, but even from here, Steve could see the tears swelling up in her eyes. His eyes glanced over everyone else taking them all in. He dared to quickly look over to Thor’s side. They look decidedly less pleased to be here, not even after all these years did all of them warm up to him. Frigga however was already crying into her handkerchief with joy. Finally, he took a breath and looked up to where Thor was. His breath was yanked out from at the sight. The setting sun gave Thor a halo effect. The deep red of his cloak contrasted wonderfully with his golden skin. Thor’s face lit up when their eyes finally meet and Steve almost stumbled at the sheer joy that shone from Thor’s face. They finally reached the top of the steps and their hands were instantly in each other.

            “Hi.” Breathed Steve, utterly absorbed in Thor’s soft smile.

            “Hello.” Thor chuckled.

            “If you two are ready?” Heimdall’s dry voice broke them apart and they just nodded not taking their eyes off each other. Heimdall began speaking calling attention to the crowd. To Steve it was all just a mumbled jumble as he stared into the sparkling eyes of his love. He barely drags his attention away from Thor when Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjóstr were sacrificed. The goats’ blood was collected into a small cup and placed on the _horgr_. Heimdall called onto the gods to bless the marriage even though it was a god being married, it was all about tradition with the Aesir. He dipped a bundle of fir-twigs in the blood and made the sign the  _hlaut-teinn._ A simple gentle, short downwards movement followed by a swift movement from left to right. Steve barely felt the light dappling of the droplets of blood because at the moment Thor brushed his fingers against his own and his entire world narrowed down to that touch.

            “Thor, present your ancestral blade to your betrothed.” Thor gently took his blade from Höðr, his cousin, and gently gave it Steve. Steve placed it on the sheath that was on his belt and silently thanked every being in the universe when he did not fumble with it.

            “Steve, present your ancestral blade to your betrothed.” Steve’s hands shook slightly as he took it from Bucky. Heimdall raised his hands over the pair.

            “The passing of the swords symbolizes the trust that the pair has placed in each other. With this exchange, you have vowed to protect your spouse’s house as your own. Together you will become one. Now, to recite the vows and exchange rings. Thor, you may begin.” Thor cleared his throat several times before he spoke.

            “I, Thor Son of Odin, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Steven Grant Rogers, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself. Thee cannot command me, for I am a free person. But, I shall serve thee in those ways thee require, and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand. I pledge to thee that thy will be the name I cry aloud in the night, and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to thee the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to thee my living and my dying, each equally in thy care. I shall be a shield for thy back and thee for mine. I shall not slander thee, nor thee me. I shall honor thee above all others, and when we quarrel, we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances. This is my wedding vow to thee; this is the marriage of equals.” Steve was crying now as he stared at Thor. Despite the vows being something that have been said for eons, by many people before them, it seemed something so personal that Thor had said only for him. Gently Thor placed his ring onto Steve’s finger and Steve had to choke back the sob of happiness that threatened to break free.

            “Steve,” Heimdall’s voice was gentle, “speak your vow.”

            “I, Steven Grant Rogers…” The rest of the wedding passed ceremony passed in a blur. Blessings were given and in the end, there was a deafening cheer from those assembled. Steve laughed as Thor dipped him into a lengthy kiss. In retaliation, Steve picked Thor up and spun him around. Laughing between the kisses they shared they turned to the crowd. They raised their joined hands and cheered with the crowd.

                                                                        *-*-*-*

            “Are you ready my love?” Thor asked kissing Steve once more on the cheek. Steve grinned at him and gave Thor a shove.

            “I would hate to start this marriage off with you eating my dust Thor. Me and Sam have been preparing for this race for the past year.” Sam groaned off to Steve’s left.

            “Man I have never been so alive and so dead at the same time after those races.” Tony groaned somewhere in the back.

            “Running is for the weak, but I have never served anyone beer before and I am not about to start now.” Natasha just flipped her hair and continued to talk to Sif. Sif herself look vaguely dazed and just started even harder whenever Natasha twirled her hair around a finger. Steve was pleased to see that Natasha had brought her A Game to this race. He brushed his fingers through Thor’s hair just as the call to race called out and then he took off like a shoot. Thor let out a cry of outrage and Steve just laughed. Steve knew Thor would be right behind him and he was not wrong. He felt Thor’s hands brush against his back and he let out a burst of speed. The door to the lodge came into view and just as he was about to crest the hill he felt someone tackled him by the legs. He went down hard, he laughed as him and Thor rolled down the rest of the way down the hill. Thor’s hair bracketed them and for a moment, the world seemed to become silent as they gazed into each other’s eyes’. A clump of dirt hit them though and they separated.

            “Hey you horn dogs!” Clint cried, “No deflowering the Capsicle until tonight! Now come on Thor’s family lost and I’ve always wanted to be served by a God so let’s go!” Together they leaped up and ran into the hall. Once inside they stood just in the doorway and together they thrust the sword that Steve gave to Thor into the ceiling. They all laughed when it went all to the hilt and then it took the pair of them to pull it out. One of the old soothsayers declared that their marriage would be ‘enduring longer than the Norns themselves’ and with that they all fell onto the feast with a wild abandon that only the Aesir and the Avengers could. Together, he and Thor drank the sweet honey apple wine and Steve only fumbled the formal verse only a bit in the toast. The night desended into a drunken reverlery not before seen in Asgard. Food was thrown across the room. People at one point were as well. The Hulk made an appearance at one point to see if these Gods were also puny. At some, point a heckling Fandral said to place mjölnir in Steve’s lap to ‘just to bless Steven with that fertility Thor!’ Thor, grinning, placed in Steve’s lap. Steve not even thinking about it said, ‘maybe Thor is the one that needs the blessing and moved the hammer into Thor’s lap. Those who were not sloshed enough to see this screamed in a mixture of surprise and joy. When the sun began to finally reach the horizon once again Thor and Steve stumbled off to bed. Those that could still walk themselves and were not passed out drunk on the tables or floor saw them off. The click of the door seemed to shed off all their weariness from having partied all night and into the next morning. Still Thor flopped onto their bed with a weary groan. Steve just grinned at begin shedding his clothes, fully intending to strip down to nothing and join his husband on that bed, but not for sleeping. Before he can get anywhere Thor sits up bolt upright and cries out,

            “Wait!” Steve pauses because honestly that was not what he was expecting to come out of Thor’s mouth.

            “What is it?” He asks and watches as Thor pads over to a bowl sitting on their table. When he turns around he is holding a golden apple in his hand.

            “Is that?” Steve breaths and Thor nods solemnly.

            “It is. One of Iðunn’s apples.”

            “Odin is going to let me have one?” Steve asks. Thor shifts uncomfortably.

            “Technically, these are Iðunn’s apples and she is letting you have one. But that’s not the point. Steve I know we made a vow to be together until death, but I would rather not have old age be the one that separates us. I would like to fight beside you for eons to come, and for you to fight beside me as well. So will you?” He holds the apple out to Steve tentatively as if Steve has not made a vow to never be separated from Thor. Without a second thought, he takes a bite of the apple and joins himself to Thor forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a long chapter full of a mismatch of texts and chunks. I wanted to include just about every tradition of a norse wedding that i could find and every chunk of text is a different tradition that they did/do. You can a little bit more information about norse weddings at this site --> vikinganswerlady.com/wedding.shtml and you can also find me on tumblr at hawkeyethatshit. You can come and yell at me about how much you hate or enjoyed this story or not. You can also send me prompts of something you might want to see in a fic. I'm open to just about as anything as long it is safe, sane, and consensual.

**Author's Note:**

> So yay! First chapterrrr. I'll try an update in...two weeks?? Let me know what you think! Kudos are always appreciated and comments revive my soul


End file.
